Você sabe que me ama
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: Dias atuais, Lily Evans sumiu de repente e reapareceu para seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts.Porém James aparenta desconfiar da boa moça.Será que ela pelo menos terá uma chance? "Os altos e baixos cabem a mim delatar, Gossip Girl - A garota do Blog". UA. [Em andamento! Aguarde!]
1. Lily está de volta!

**Prólogo**

Lily Evans, a garota que todos adoramos. Está de volta a Hogwarts, todos os alunos estão ansiosos por ver a mais bela e inteligente aluna de Hogwarts, quem diga sentar ao seu lado durante as aulas!? Suas amigas Marllene Bolson e Ninfadora Tonks estão muito felizes por tê-la de volta, até mesmo os Marotos. Exceto James. Parece que Lily terá que provar para ele, que ainda continua sendo apenas a Lily. Quando agora quem quer dizer para ele "Que ir comigo no passeio para Hogsmead?" é a própria ruiva. Estaremos de olho em vocês.

Beijinhos GG

* * *

_Quem sou eu? Ninguém sabe, mas eu sei quem você é._

_Eu sou a GG: garota da fofoca, seja lá o que for. Eu sei que você me ama._

_No nosso mundo, nos anos atuais, na escola de Hogwarts, eu sou a moda. Todos sabem o que acontece, por quem? Eu. Todos sabem o que acontece com aqueles da alta roda da sociedade, por quem? Mil vezes eu, meus queridos._

_E hoje, um mês após começar o ano letivo, e nada de bom acontecendo. Exceto pelos jogos de futebol e festas particulares do Prof. Slughorn, nada poderia ser tão abalador quanto essa notícia que eu vou revelar._

"_**Anne, L2.**_

_**Lílian Evans fora vista chegando a Londres hoje, um dia antes das aulas em Hogwarts começarem. Será que estava a passeio?**_

_**Para você GG**_"

_Como não estava muito convencida, deixei por estar esta história. Até ver com meus próprios olhos, pois poucos sabem que eu estudo em Hogwarts, mas duvido que você saiba QUEM eu sou._

_Lily Evans está mesmo de volta á Hogwarts. Todos sabem que a queridinha de todos nós terminou o quinto ano, e depois no ano seguinte desapareceu. Minha fonte mais confiável, disse que estava estudando no exterior. Será verdade? Se duvidarem olhem para fora das janelas. Ela está bem lá fora!_

_Beijinhos, GG._

* * *

Lily Evans estava nas entradas de Hogwarts. Fazia mais de um ano que não contemplava mais a beleza do castelo, toda a construção de pedra, parecia que estava intacta. Como se em nenhum segundo ela tivesse partido.

Ela não teve tempo de se trocar, teria que fazer isso dentro do seu dormitório. Lily usava uma blusa branca social, uma gravata preta, uma saia também preta e uma bota. Com um sobre tudo cinza escuro. Ela sabia que suas malas estariam na sua antiga cama.

- Lily é você? – Ela se virou imediatamente, sabia quem era a única pessoa que tinha essa voz.

Rúbeo Hagrid estava o mesmo, com os cabelos e barbas cheios entrosando um no outro. Ele esboçava um sorriso, e abriu os braços. Ela não hesitou, sentia falta do amigo.

- Senti saudades Hagrid. – Ela se soltou dele, então ela começou a caminhar até a entrada, onde estava o zelador Filch. – Olá Filch.

Ele apenas acenou, continuava rancoroso com ela, mas em geral, Filch era assim. Lily estava parada conversando com Hagrid quando uma aluna soltou um gemido, um gemido alto.

Lily não sabia quem era a menina. Devia reconhecê-la? Quando estava se preparando para perguntar a ela, qual é o seu nome, ela saiu correndo. Lily, supôs, para o salão comunal. Ela vira a notícia de GG. Ela não se cansava de infernizar a vida dos outros? Ou fazia por diversão?

- Lily, por que não está com as suas vestes? – Hagrid perguntou.

- Não tive tempo suficiente para me trocar, vim voando para cá. O transito estava horrível.

- Sim, sim, claro. – Ele estava envergonhado. – Bom, Filch irá levar as suas coisas para o dormitório – Lily assentiu. – Mas eu terei que voltar para a cabana, tenho trabalho a fazer.

- Claro. – Mas o que ela queria dizer era. _Não me deixe aqui, sozinha_. – Eu posso fazer isso...

- Muito bem então. – Hagrid lhe deu um beijo na testa, ela pode sentir a barba e o cabelo do gigante no seu rosto.

Ela esperou até que Hagrid sumisse pela porta, então se virou para Filch. Que como se imaginava, não estava mais lá.

Um embrulho no estomago. Lily apenas estava com uma bolsa, média, apertou a alça com força contra o ombro e respirou fundo. Tinha que enfrentar, ver todos aqueles olhares em cima de si. Como ela odiava isso.

Lily Evans era a filha dos Evans, os senhores dos bancos Gringotes. Mas a sua fama não se dá só por isso, ela era uma das alunas mais brilhantes que Hogwarts já teve, e depois sumiu de repente. Ela tinha apenas duas melhores amigas, Marllene Bolson e Ninfadora Tonks, sem falar dos Marotos. Estes últimos faziam os cabelos da nuca de Lily se arrepiarem, todos sabem que o "cabeça" ou líder da equipe, era de quatro por ela. Mas será que tudo seria como antes?

* * *

Uma garota do sexto anos entra correndo para o Grande Salão. Todos a observam estava apavorada ou estava sorrindo? Esta tinha os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e era baixinha. Tinha o emblema da Grifinória nas suas vestes. Ela correu até uma menina de altura média, cabelos castanhos escuros, com mechas rosa-chiclete.

- Tonks! Tonks! – Dizia a menina, asmática.

- O que foi, Francis? – Ela estava sentada ao lado de sua amiga, Marllene.

Esta estava de olho nas notícias do celular, mais precisamente nas notícias vindas de GG. Marllene tinha os cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel, era o sonho de qualquer garoto do sétimo ano.

- Eu vi ela.

- Quem? – Falou Marllene, dando um susto em Tonks.

- Eu-vi-ela! – As duas ainda a fitavam, ela balançou o ombros e então repetiu novamente. – Eu-vi-_ELA_! A Lílian Evans está na porta de entrada!

Tonks e Marllene se olharam assustadas. Marllene foi a primeira a levantar e sair correndo. Enquanto que Tonks procurava pelos marotos, estava louca para ver a reação do amigo James.

Mal ela sabia que os marotos estavam no corredor, que dava para uma pequena campina dentro da escola. Estavam tramando contra Severus e Malfoy, novamente.

- Padfoot, suas ideias são ultrapassadas. – Indagou James.

Este estava com quase um metro e noventa. Tinha os cabelos castanhos e bagunçados, olhos castanho-esverdeados que eram bloqueados por um óculos redondo de armação fina.

- Cale a boca, Prongs. Tem alguma ideia mais genial que a minha? – Este era Sirius.

Sirius Black, tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos azuis. As garotas achavam que ele era o garoto mais lindo da escola, depois vinha James. Assim também no ranking de "pegadores".

- Vocês dois podiam falar um pouco mais baixo?

- Calma, Moony.

- Como posso ter calma, eles querem que todos saibam que estes dois estão tramando contra o Malfoy e a laia dele? Eu vou ter que encobrir tudo no final!

Remus Lupin, tinha os cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Ao contrário dos amigos, "pegadores", este só tinha olho para uma garota. Tonks, com quem ele discutia muito durante as aulas e fora delas também; ele odiava isso.

Ao seu lado estava Wormtail. Apelido de Peter Pettigrew, um menino corpulento, era o mais baixo de todos. E assim como Sirius dizia, " Só tem fome durante, pelo menos, 24 horas!" e riam do rapaz.

- Ei! – Chamou Moony. – Ouviram isso?

- O que? – Perguntou James.

- Passos. – Falou Peter.

No corredor contrário deles, podia se ver Marllene correndo para a entrada de Hogwarts. Lá estava ela, correndo tentando parar Lily.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH! – As duas berraram com o choque de Marllene.

Lily estava completamente esmagada. Alguém estava com raiva dela?

- Lily! – Berrou Marllene pulando no pescoço da amiga.

Sem dúvida, a única pessoa que poderia fazer isso, era sua amiga Marllene. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela não conseguia ficar em pé, ela estava feliz por sentir o calor do abraço da amiga. Como pudera deixar esquecer como era bom ter amigas como ela e...

- Lilian Evans retornou. Grande novidade. – Era a voz de Tonks.

Marllene largou a Lily. Enquanto que Tonks ia em direção a Lily, esta correu até ela. Deu um abraço e deixou as lágrimas correrem. Depois sentiu Marllene em seu encalço.

Perto da li, quatro pares de olhos estavam observando a cena. Um deles tentava descobrir o que estava acontecendo, este era Peter. O outro não acreditava no que estava vendo, sua amiga estava de volta - era Remus; já este rapaz estava pensando, por que ela voltaria. Sirius era sem coração, como Marllene sempre dizia.

Mas para James, fora diferente. O coração falhou. Era mesmo, o que estava vendo? Lily? Sua ruivinha estava de volta? Lilian Evans, a garota que partiu o coração do bom moço? Era difícil, estava entre tentar causar uma grande confusão, ou ir até lá tirá-la das amigas; ficar com ela só para si.

- Estava com saudades meninas. – Falou Lily. Novamente o coração de James falhou.

- Recebemos todos os seus e-mails, cartas, doces de natal, e as roupas. – Falou Marllene, depois a amiga a observou melhor. – Que roupa é esta?

O primeiro pensamente de Sirius foi "Devia de colocar essas roupas nas garotas daqui". Já James achava que estava curto de mais, deveria fechar aquele casaco, era muita exposição.

- É o uniforme da Constace, o colégio interno nos Estados Unidos.

- Onde é que fica essa escola? – Perguntou Tonks com um olhar bobo. – Aposto como lá os garotos estavam aos seus pés Lilian Evans.

Lily corou. James pigarreou.

- Pode se dizer, que os britânicos ainda são mais atraentes. Não que lá, eles não sejam... – As amigas a fitaram, sabiam o que ela iria dizer.

- GATOS! – As três falaram em conjunto, e riram no final.

Os quatro marotos estavam de boca aberta, bom só três deles. Peter ainda estava preocupado por ter deixado de ir tomar café da manhã. Será que sobreviveria? Peter então correu para o Grande Salão, não podia deixar que tomassem o seu pudim de morangos com calda de mel.

- Wormtail! – Berrou James, como o amigo pode deixá-los lá? Todos combinaram que iam começar a fazer um regime junto com Peter. – Não acredito que você vai nos trocar por pudim de morango com calda de mel. – James estava no corredor por onde Marllene correu para chegar até Lily.

- Trocaria esses quinze minutos até por cinco nucles ou por apenas uma bolacha de chocolate!

- Peter! – Berrou Sirius. – Esqueça de que eu vou te apresentar para as minhas amigas!

Peter hesitou e depois fitou os amigos.

- Como vocês podem me privar dessas maravilhas? O que é que vocês são?

Um silêncio se fez lá. As três meninas estavam mirando os rapazes. Agora fora a vez do coração de Lily falhar. Era o mesmo James de um ano atrás?

- Os Marotos. – Falou Lily.

- Ah! Bem lembrado. – Falou Peter, depois ele entendeu que não fora nenhum dos amigos que dissera isso. E sim meninas, Peter estava de novo correndo. – Acho que vou querer meu pudim! – Ele berrava.

- Droga. – Falou Remus parando junto a eles e colocando as mãos nos joelhos. – Achei que finalmente ele estava começando a entrar em forma.

- Nem me fale Moony. – Disse Sirius. – Com quem será que eu vou ter que ir ao meu encontro duplo? – Ele revirava os olhos para James. – Ah, vamos lá Prongs!

- São as amigas da sua querida prima Bellatrix! – Falou James com desgosto. – Prefiro então abraçar o Snivellus do que fazer isso. Até pediria desculpas por ter roubado as roupas do Malfoy.

- Que belo dia aquele. – Falou Sirius, flutuando nas suas lembranças. – Nunca vi um fantasma antes na vida. Porém, tudo sempre tem a sua primeira vez. – Sirius se virou para o lado contrário que seu amigo fugira, estava de frente para as "garotas".

Lily sorria, e não estava mais tão certinha como Sirius achava. Ela tinha ganhado curvas, neste último ano. Não era para tanto que James gostava dela, ou será que amava?

- Sirius Black, você continua tão garanhão quanto maroto. – Falou Lily, segurando a bolsa mais forte ainda. Quando que James olharia para ela?

- Forças do ofício minha cara senhorita Evans. E como foi a sua estadia em Nova York?

James já iria mandar o amigo calar a boca, quando se deparou com Lily, olhando fixamente para ele. Sirius se sentiu excluído, Remus estava corando, Tonks estava encostada ao lado de Remus, Marllene se sentia nas nuvens, achava romântico demais.

- Nada interessante. – Falou por fim.

Se aquele era o momento. Uou! Do dia, fora um fiasco total quando James abriu a boca e disse:

- Não foi isso que ouvi você dizer! – Falou ele se recompondo e falando com rispidez.

- O que? – Indagou Lily.

- Como são os caras de Nova York, Lily? São tão "gatos" quanto o numero de pulinhos que vocês deram antes?

Lily estava possessa, ela mal havia voltado e James já estava começando outra discussão. Típico, ela pensava.

- Para a sua informação, senhor ego inflável, os caras de lá são gatos sim! – Ela quase tinha vontade de vomitar em cima dele. – Mas não eram nada do que eu queria. – Saiu quase como um sussurro, será que ele escutara?

James estava branco. Enquanto que Lily desbotava do vermelho para o rosa, estava ficando corada. Deu à volta, James tentou alcançá-la, mas as garotas o impediram. Tonks e Marllene estavam no seu encalço.

Lily não estava chorando, muito menos rosa. Tinha voltado ao normal, mas tivesse ficado lá, poderia entrar em crise. Depois de tudo que ele havia dito no final do quinto ano? Era assim que ele a via? Lilian não acreditava.

Andaram mais um pouco, nem sabia para onde estava indo. De repente, sem se lembra de ter vindo para cá, estava na frente do Grande Salão. Albus Dumbledore, fora a primeira pessoa ao ver, depois Minerva, Prof. Flitwick, e mais outros que ela não reconhecia. Parou seus olhos na mesa da sonserina, e encontrou os olhos de Severus, que olhavam para ela. Arregalado? Seria surpresa ou repugnância?

Todos no salão estavam tomando seu café. Na Lufa-Lufa todos estavam rindo, na Corvinal estavam discutindo amigavelmente. Na Sonserina, todos estavam calados, falavam aos sussurros; já Grifinória, eram brincadeiras e conversas altas.

Que se cessaram quando uma ruiva, com um uniforme diferente do normal – usado em Hogwarts – parou de frente para todos. Claro que todos a conheciam. Era Lilian Evans, a garota mais rica e bela de Londres.

* * *

Dumbledore avistou um vulto ruivo e pediu que junto com ele a Prof. McGonagall, fosse desejar boas vindas para a antiga aluna. Todos passavam os olhos por cima dos ombros das pessoas a frente. Todos queriam ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Senhorita Evans. – Falou o professor Dumbledore lhe estendendo a mão e beijando delicadamente a mão de Lily.

- É um prazer revelo professor, Prof. McGonagall. – Esta assentiu.

- Vejo que suas amigas já lhe deram uma calorosa nova entrada, eu presumo. – Dumbledore passou seus olhos azuis pelas meninas e depois para o grupo de marotos atrás destas. – Oh, James, Sirius e Remus. Espero que não estejam tramando nada.

- Não senhor. – Falou Remus rapidamente e corado.

- Cale a boca Moony! – Falou Sirius.

James ficou calado. Estava tão sucumbido ao ciúmes de Lily poder ter ficado com tantos garotos da idade deles – ou talvez mais velhos – que não se controlara antes. Era melhor ficar quieto.

- Vamos lhe acompanhar ao meu gabinete. – Falou Dumbledore, enquanto que Minerva passava a sua frente. – Tenham um bom dia, Sr. James, Sr. Sirius, Sr. Remus e senhoritas Tonks e Bolson.

- Volto mais tarde. – Falou Lily se virando para Marllene e Tonks.

Ela viu o olhar perdido de James passar pelo dela. Mas não daria o gosto. Nem que mesmo assim, ela sofresse. Ele teria que controlar mais o ego.

* * *

Os Marotos passaram o café da manhã em silêncio, enquanto que Marllene dava um sermão em Sirius por tentar fazer Peter vomitar todo o pudim de morando - aquele era o oitavo que ele estava pondo na boca. Remus estava falando com Tonks, em uma das poucas ocasiões, enquanto que observavam James triturar o bolo de chocolate.

- Não entendo ele. – Falou Remus.

- Seu amigo é um tremendo otário! – Falou Tonks, apoiando a cabeça com a mão na mesa, dava visão para James, Sirius e Peter se estrangulando e ainda dava para ver Marllene rolando os olhos diante da situação. – Ela me falou que estava com saudades de ter um chato aporrinhando o ouvido dela, todos os dias.

Remus sorriu.

- Só não conte para ele. Exceto se for em caso de emergência. – Falou Tonks.

- Por exemplo?

Tonks revirou os olhos. Estava conseguindo falar com Remus, ou era impressão dela?

- Caso o Malfoy babe mais ainda em cima da Lily e tente alguma coisa. O mesmo vale para o Snape.

- Entendo.

- Entende é? – Tonks suspirou, e fitou Remus por alguns minutos. Os dois sempre brigavam durante as aulas, durante as reuniões de monitores, por alguma razão os dois foram resignados a serem os monitores chefes. – Achei que você passava tempo de mais com o Sirius.

- O que tem eu? – Falou.

- Ah! Sirius. Nunca te contaram que falta de cérebro é uma doença grave? – Falou Marllene, rindo com a própria piada.

- Muito engraçado, como se minhas notas não fossem boas. E para que eu vou usar o meu cérebro se não para acabar com a felicidade do Snivellus e do Malfoy.

- Você é baixo sabia?

- Cara Marllene, você nunca ouviu o que eles dizem de nós. – Ele tomou um gole do suco. – E de vocês.

- O QUE? – Ela falou mais alto, chamando a atenção.

- Fica quieta Marllene, como se a gente não soubesse que eles nos adoram. – Disse Tonks irônica.

- Por isso que eu te adoro priminha. – Falou Sirius.

- Ela mesmo que insinuou que você era sem cérebro Padfoot. – Disse Remus.

- Ela sabe reconhecer outro parente na família.

Dizendo isso, os cabelos de Tonks se tornaram vermelho. Ela se levantou dando e mandando Marllene vir junto com ela. Ela não estava braba com Sirius, na verdade achou até engraçado. Marllene nunca entendia essa sua reação. Apesar de Tonks explicar que na testa de Sirius brilha em neon, "Confusão, briga, discussão" a garota não entendia. Queria que achassem que estava chateada?

Marllene sempre ressaltava que em cima disso vinha escrito "Galinha". As duas podiam não admitir, mas quem poderia viver sem eles?

* * *

_GG na área!_

_Babados e mais babados. Parece que não foram apenas todos os alunos de Hogwarts que se sentiram entusiasmados com o retorno de sua beldade._

_As amigas de **L**, **M** e **T **foram as mais receptivas. Mas parece que o novo bom moço da escola **J **não teve a mesma sensação que todos. Alguém duvida? Por que todos nós sabemos que** J** sempre arrastou um quarteirão pela nossa diva **L**. Onde está o sentimento** J**, você dizia gostar tanto dela!_

_**J** está indo para o dormitório isolado. Foi assim o dia inteiro. Vista saindo da sala do diretor de manhã **L** foi para as aulas e retornou para o dormitório como uma boa menina. **S** está com uma garota do quarto ano da Corvinal, existe alguém mais pegador? **R **e **T** discutindo, grande novidade? **M** vista saindo da biblioteca após o término das aulas, com um caderno de capa marrom, parecendo ser de couro; hum, o que será? **P** assaltando mais uma vez a cozinha, depois dos amigos tentarem afastá-lo. **SS** e **LM** andam perdendo pontos com suas namoradas sonserinas por ficarem de olho em **L**._

_Eu estou ansiosa para ver o segundo ato. E vocês?_

_Eu sei que vocês me amam - GG_


	2. L e R conversam e S entende tudo errado!

**N/A:** **Ninfadora Tonks está na casa de Girfinória nessa fanfic. Porém, ela entrou na casa de Lufa-Lufa no livro HP.**

* * *

_GG_

_Nossa querida **L** foi à sensação do mês! Nunca recebi tantas visitas no meu site. Estou adorando isso. Agora vamos as mensagens da semana, escolhidas por mim._

"**_Bella-amada_**

**_GG, acho que sei por que a L fugiu no quinto. Contrariou uma sarapintose, uma doença que causa bolhas pelo corpo. Acredita que ela fez uma plástica?_**

**_Sua maior fã. Beijinhos_**"

- _Querida Bella-amada. Acredito ser totalmente impossível isto ter acontecido. Pois muitos dos meus caros fãs já falaram ter visto L viajar para NY. E ela estava completamente normal._

"**_TrumaTina, C._**

**_Olá GG, saiba que sou sua maior fã. Bom todos devem de dizer isso, mas e daí. Eu queria avisar que vi com meus próprios olhos L e J na biblioteca aos amassos na última sexta-feira desse mês! Nem acreditei_**"

- _Cara Trumatina, C. Eu duvido muito disso, por que nesta semana os dois estavam separados, nem se falavam no salão comunal da Grifinória - de acordo com minha fonte mais preciosa -, e também, todos que estavam perto do lago no sábado viram os dois brigando_."

"**CissaS**

**GG, ouvi por aí que T e R estavam de mãos dadas quando L e J brigaram no sábado. E que S estava pegando você, verdade?**"

- _Para esclarecer! S nem me conhece, por isso descarte essa fofoca infundada. Quando a T e R, isso é improvável já que R estava arrastando J para longe de L. Enquanto que T nem estava no momento, quem amparou L fora M._

_Por enquanto é só. Agora vou observar por aí. Adoro o cheiro de fofoca no ar._

_Beijinhos GG._

* * *

- Você acha que devemos fazer isso? – Perguntou Peter.

- Qual é Wormtail! Ele precisa disso agora mesmo!

- Nós podemos ser expulsos por isso Padfoot! – Falou Remus nervoso.

- Clarisse não se importa com isso. – Ressaltou Sirius. – Pode entrar agora.

Os Marotos tinham que honrar este nome. Eram oito da manhã e aula começaria às nove e meia. Estava tudo pronto. Falaram com Clarisse, antiga namorada de James, no sexto ano. Era loira de olhos verdes, alta, magra. Sirius a achava a maior gata.

James estava dormindo em uma das camas, direita ao de Padfoot e esquerda a Remus. Ele estava apenas com uma cueca samba canção, do Manchester. Clarisse que antes estava de roupão, abriu-o e dava para perceber que estava com apenas uma camisola.

Ela se esgueirou pela cama de James, fazendo o garoto empurrá-la para fora. Por sorte, James tinha um sono pesado. Então ela decidiu que iria acordá-lo.

- James! – Ela deu um beijo em sua boca. Deitou-se ao seu lado e puxou o braço livre por cima de sua cintura.

Como esperado ele a abraçou. Ela suspirou.

- James!

James se mexia de mais de manhã cedo. Acabou indo para cima da garota. Clarisse estava sem ar, ela o empurrou e ele caiu sobre o chão de madeira frio.

- O que está acontecendo? – Disse ele.

- Oh! James, enfim você acordou querido. – James estava próximo a cama, Clarisse o puxou pela cintura.

- Clarisse? O que você faz aqui?

Ela gemeu. James pegou o óculos em cima da cabeceira.

- Agora que pode me ver, acaba logo com isso. – ela olhou furtivamente. – Eu te quero. Você me quer.

- Hã?

- Acaba logo com essa minha agonia! – Ela suspirou.

James bufou. _Deveria ser ideia dos Marotos_, pensou James. Ele pegou os braços de Clarisse, jogou-a na cama, deu a volta. Pegou o roupão na cama de Remus e jogou para ela, enquanto se sentava. James passou suas mãos pelos seus cabelos e olhou para Clarisse.

- Eu não posso. – Falou ele.

- COMO ASSIM? – Ela berrou.

- Clarisse, eu não posso.

- Você é gay?

James bufou. Clarisse se levantou e colocou o roupão.

- Claro que não. Além do que a gente já teve um lance, e nem deu certo. – Ele falou segurando os ombros dela, Clarisse olhou zangada. Mas James estava _querendo_ distancia da garota, teria que inventar uma desculpa para fugir dali – Você devia procurar o Peter, ele estava me dizendo que estava interessado em você.

- O.. Peter? – Ela perguntou receosa. James teria que mentir.

- É. Olha, todas acham que o Peter é estranho. Mas se soubesse o que as garotas de Beauxbatons falam dele. Você iria achar eu e o Sirius uns crápulas. – Ela olhou para James pensativa. _Teria que mentir mais_. – Eu tentei ter alguma coisa com uma delas. Mas elas acharam que o Peter era bem melhor. Devia ter ouvido os boatos.

- Nunca fomos para Beauxbatons.

- Quando se mora na cidade do Peter. Pode acreditar ele é uma lenda.

* * *

Do outro lado, Peter começou a tremer. Sirius tentava não rir e Remus escondia a cara com a mão. De repente, uma loira com a camisola aberta, arrombou a porta. Ela puxou Peter pela blusa e tascou um beijo, que até Sirius estava com inveja. Naquele momento, James saiu do quarto e empurrou Peter.

Eles ouviram quando Clarisse trancou a porta. Depois preferiram, correr.

Eles não paravam de rir. James conseguira trocar de roupa. Não conseguiria entrar lá depois. Remus e Sirius estavam com suas vestes. Encontraram Tonks no salão comunal da Grifinória, olhando espantada para eles.

- O que há de tão engraçado? – Perguntou ela.

Tonks estava com uma blusa de mangas rosa e um short cinza largo. Remus engoliu seco. James apenas se sentou, enquanto que Sirius se dirigia a prima.

- Minha cara prima Tonks. Devia colocar uma coisa que cobrisse mais esse seu corpinho. – Falou Sirius. Remus se mexeu no sofá e James percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Vão me dizer o que está acontecendo.

- Acontece. – Falou Remus, parecia que estava mais branco que o normal. – Que nós tentamos aumentar a auto-estima do Prongs aqui. – Ele apontou para James. – Trouxemos a Clarisse.

- Clarisse? – Falou Tonks.

- Sim, a ex-namorada do nosso amigo, aquela do sexto ano. – Disse Sirius.

- Ela está com o Peter lá em cima. – Falou James passando a mão pelos cabelos.

* * *

Lily que estava na escada para o dormitório das meninas, ouviu a conversa inteira. Tonks sabia que ela estava lá. Fugira quando ouvira a voz de James. Ela então, inspirou fundo e foi andando até Tonks.

- Bom dia dorminhoca.

- Eu ainda não estou dormindo. – Falou Lily, com o coração dando pulos. – Ah! Bom dia Sirius, Remus e James. – Pareceu uma eternidade olhar nos olhos dele, ela desviou o olhar.

- Nossa Lily. – Falou Sirius. – Você não está atrasada com a matéria?

Todos fitaram Sirius, espantados. James colocou a mão na testa e a outra na garganta do amigo.

- Meu caro Moony. – Falou ele. – Acho que Padfoot precisa ir a Ala Hospitalar.

Sirius gelou, estava branco. Ele agarrou-se a uma poltrona.

- Resolvido. – Falou Remus sorrindo, ao ver que o humor de James voltava quando Lily estava por perto.

Lily e Tonks seguraram o riso, ao ver a cara de Sirius. De repente, descendo do dormitório masculino, vinha Clarisse. Sorrindo, Peter vinha atrás, mas parou na frente das escadas. Ela tascou um último beijo e foi embora.

- Quando você falou, Prongs, que ela tinha um fogo, não achava que era tanto. – Peter subiu novamente.

Lily sentiu algo se romper dentro de si. Mas antes de dizer alguma coisa ou sair do dormitório. Viu os três rapazes caírem em risos.

- Meu deus! Se controlem um pouco! – Reclamou Tonks.

Remus se sentou em uma poltrona vazia, enquanto que Sirius e James dividiam outra. As garotas estavam tentando ver à graça. Lily olhou para James, como se fosse matá-lo com aquele olhar.

- Nem acredito no que eu ouvi. – Falou ele.

- Nem eu Prongs! O que a Clarisse fez com ele! – Esbravejou Remus.

- Podem me dizer o que aconteceu? – Falou Tonks.

- Não quer que a gente te mostre Tonks. – Falou Sirius, James lhe lançou um olhar negativo. – Ah! Resumindo, eles tiveram um lance quente como um fogaréu. – Lily teve que segurar o riso, enquanto segurava com força um livro de capa marrom nos braços. – E acho que ele o apagou.

- Aê Wormtail! – Berrou James. – É só esperar, Clarisse vai entrar por aquela porta querendo namorar o Peter.

- Coitado. – Falou Remus. – Espero que ele não tenha prazo de validade. – James caiu na risada, Lily ficou rubra, Tonks estava escarlate.

- Não teve graça. – Falou Sirius. – Aquela garota tem estampado na testa em neon – ele pegou as mãos e levantou os cabelos. – Problemas... Quentes!

- Em você é assim Sirius. – Falou Tonks – "Confusão, briga, discussão"

Um barulho vindo do dormitório feminino aguçou os ouvidos deles.

- E também, bem grande em vermelho, "Galinha" – Era a voz de Marlene.

Ela estava com os cabelos espigados e coçando os olhos. Viu Lily e quase deu um grito. Apenas gemeu. Todos olharam espantados.

- Não sou uma galinha. – Reclamou Sirius.

- Ele é um cachorro, Marlene. – Falou James. Lily engoliu seco e Marlene pode ver o rosto da amiga corar.

- Que bom que acordou McKinnon adormecida. – Falou Tonks – Precisamos conversar sobre isso.

Tonks apontava para o livro de capa de couro, marrom. Marlene arregalou os olhos, enquanto que Lily ficara branca. James sentiu uma louca vontade de seqüestrar o livro, e Lily. Sirius estava babando pelas pernas de Marlene, ela estava de camisola. Remus estava pensando que podia ser o livro.

- Isso é algo, confidencialmente Evans. – Falou Marlene levantando as mãos.

Lily olhou para os lados, e correu para o dormitório.

* * *

As aulas da Prof. Minerva era mesmo chatas. Peter caiu no sono logo, Sirius o acompanhou – estavam dividindo a mesma carteira. James estava pensando em Lily, na reação com o livro. O que estava escondido? Queria poder fazer as pazes com ela. Pegou um papel e uma caneta, enquanto que a professora de História explicava sobre a segunda guerra mundial.

**_O que estava naquele caderno? – JP_**

Jogou por cima das cabeças e viu acertar a de Lily. Muito bem, pensou ele. James virou o rosto para Remus e começou a copiar a matéria no quadro. Pelo menos fingiu, já que ele havia copiado. Depois sentiu um vento passar pela testa. Era o papel, estava amassado.

_Está falando comigo? – LE_

**_Não – JP_**

James jogou novamente, se espreguiçou. Lily se virou na cadeira. O fulminava com os olhos. Ela voltou para a carteira iria começar a escrever quando um barulho vindo de fora da sala interrompeu a explicação de Prof. McGonagall.

- Com licença Minerva. – Era a Madame Hooch, treinadora do time de futebol, no qual James era Capitão. – Posso pedir o Potter por um momento?

A sala inteira se virou para ele. Mas os olhos do maroto ainda estavam em Lily. Ele percebeu quando ela colocou o papel na ponta da mesa. Quando passou pela carteira dela e de suas amigas ele pegou o papel, fingiu colocar as mãos no bolso.

Madame Hooch havia comunicado a James sobre sua escolha dele ser o capitão do time, havia muito tempo. O que será que ela queria?

- James Potter. – Ele inspirou e respirou forte. – Quero que comece com os treinos de futebol esta semana. Já arrumei tudo com Prof. Dumbledore. O campo está alugado até o fim deste semestre, nas terças-feiras às cinco horas da tarde até as oito da noite. E nas quintas-feiras das quatro horas até as oito.

- Entendi Madame Hooch.

James já estava quase abrindo a maçaneta da porta quando madame Hooch o impediu colocando sua mão na frente dele.

- E James. – Ele a fitou apreensivo. – Este ano, eu quero a taça de futebol este ano.

Ele engoliu seco.

- Sem erros. Madame Hooch.

- É isso que eu gosto de ver.

Ela saiu de perto da sala o mais rápido que pode. James sabia que o primeiro ano estava começando a ter aulas com ela. Madame Hooch deve ter deixado seus anjinhos por alguns minutos, pensava James. Quando James pediu para retornar a sala, todos estavam analisando-o. Lily estava conversando com Prof. McGonagall ao lado de sua mesa.

E pela primeira vez na vida, a professora deu sorriso. As aulas da professora Minerva eram recheadas de conteúdo. Para Sirius era entediante.

James se sentou, e viu Lily observá-lo enquanto abria o papel. Ela também se sentou. Sirius bocejou ao lado de James e voltou a abaixar a cabeça. Remus estava com os olhos fechados, dormindo provavelmente. Ele viu que Peter estava começando a copiar a matéria no quadro negro.

Estava escrito.

_Sempre soube que você nunca perdeu esse seu humor. Essa era a prof. Hooch? Ela pintou o cabelo?_ – James riu bobo. _– Soube que você era capitão do time. Devia dizer parabéns. Mas a sua resposta a minha pergunta deixou muito a desejar. - LE_

James guardou o papel dentro do penal. Remus abriu os olhos. James rasgou um pequeno pedaço do papel e escreveu.

_**Todos adoram o meu humor. Você estava rindo hoje de manhã. – JP.**_

E quando a professora se virou ele jogou. Ninguém naquela aula estava prestando atenção. Já eram dez horas da tarde. Entraram em sala e já começaram bem, aula de História com Prof. Minerva McGonagall.

_A gente tem que arranjar maneiras de se divertir. Você por exemplo, tem as suas maneiras. – LE._

Ele se revoltou, mas sentiu uma pontada estranha. Não iria mais mandar bilhetes. Minerva o fuzilou com os olhos. Então, salvos pelo gongo, o sinal soou pelo colégio. No próximo horário Lily teria Física com Prof. Flitwick. Tonks teria que ir para aula de química, era o professor Slughorn e Marllene iria acompanhá-la. James e Sirius teriam Educação física. Remus iria para Física e Peter teria aula de Sociologia com Prof. Dumbledore.

- Que bom que eu vou ter aula com você Remus. – Falou Lily.

James rolou os olhos e bufou, enquanto carregava Sirius. Tonks e Marllene correram para o mesmo lado que eles. Mas tinham que chegar até o andar de baixo, por isso a pressa.

- Você está provocando Lily.

- Se for o único jeito dele falar comigo. – Falou Lily, sua voz trazia um pouco de amargura. E Remus notou isso. – Eu vou me concentrar em ignorá-lo então.

- Entre as duas, eu prefiro que seja a última.

Remus deu uma piscadela. Lily não poderia mentir para ele, mas também não poderia contar por que saíra da escola. Será que ele sabia de alguma coisa? Andaram em silêncio, até Remus parar diante da porta da sala.

- Você gosta dele, não é?

- Eu seria burra, se não fosse. – Lily corou e Remus passou a mão por cima do seu ombro.

* * *

Sirius tentava alcançar James. Ele estava uma pilha de nervos.

- Calma Prongs. – Sirius falou quando jogou uma toalha para ele. – Cara, você usa óculos mas é cego.

Os dois já estavam com uma roupa apropriada. Um short largo e uma blusa regata, de cor preta. Um tênis preto de futebol de campo. Sirius ajudava James a fazer os alongamentos das pernas naquele momento. Estava apoiado contra a perna direita, depois passava para a esquerda.

- O que você quer que eu faça? AAAI!

- Pra começar. – Sirius passou para a outra perna. – Você que começou a discutir, é como se os papéis se invertessem.

- Você sabe que eu tenho motivos.

- Olha Prongs. Sei que ela "abusou" – Sirius levantou os braços e fez cara de susto. – de você naquele dia. Mas talvez, você devesse falar com ela por que.

James estava de pé. Levantou as mãos nas costas enquanto que Sirius juntava-as atrás.

- Já tentei. Mandei mensagens. Ela nunca retornou. Nunca me mandou nada.

- Ela não era sua namorada. – Ressaltou Sirius.

Naquele momento. Madame Hooch adentrou no enorme campo de futebol. E assoprou no seu apito prateado. Um som agudo quase deixou seus alunos surdos. Ela fez um sinal com a mão direita, em círculos. E levantou a outra mão, com os cinco dedos levantados.

- Correr durante cinco minutos. – Comentou Sirius enquanto acompanhava James.

- Mas você sabe que eu gostava dela. E quando ela mais precisava de alguém eu estava lá. E depois o que aconteceu?

- Fez a mesma coisa que você fazia antes de conhecer ela. Jogava as gurias fora. – Falou Sirius. - E você _ainda_ gosta, é de quatro pela ruiva.

- Não estou me sentindo melhor. – Indagou James.

- Isso faz bem. Pensa no que eu disse. – James parou enquanto amigo andava de costas. – Tenta conversar, talvez não seja tão ruim assim.

James estava com os neurônios fritando. Ele pensou, que se alguém sentisse cheiro de queimado ele seria mandado para a Ala Hospitalar. Respirou fundo e tentou alcançar o amigo. Pensaria em alguma coisa.

* * *

Tonks e Marlene estavam sentadas juntas quando Prof. Slughorn parou a frente da sua mesa e ressaltou o processo da reação química que estavam fazendo. Todos os alunos da sonserina estavam fuzilando-as com os olhos. Todos sabiam que Lily era a protegida de Slughorn, e mesmo que seus alunos da sonserina a odiassem, ele estava de quatro pela garota.

- Não gosto nada disso. – Falou Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix tinha os cabelos negros como uma noite sem lua, e olhos azuis como safiras. Mas a sua postura perante as pessoas faziam dela uma das garotas mais populares. Ela sempre fora rica, nasceu em berço banhado a ouro. Mas a arrogância com os outros faziam dessa popularidade ser vista apenas pelos sonserinos, e não ter muita boa fama entre as outras casas.

- Bella, por favor. Depois você pensa em alguma coisa, se concentra agora nessa aula.

Bella rolou os olhos.

- Cissa, essa garota me tira do sério! – Esbravejou Bella enquanto passava para a irmã um vidro azul.

Narcissa Black. Esta era loira e de olhos verdes. Era um pouco mais alta que a irmã. E não gostava muito de ter que ouvir a irmã falar de Lilian Evans; ela não tinha nada contra a garota, exceto se colocasse um pé dentro do seu território. Seu namorado Lucio Malfoy.

- Se preocupe com seu namorado, ele é que corre perigo. – Falou Narcissa apoiando as mãos em cima da bancada que as duas dividiam. Narcissa se afundou no azul dos olhos da irmã e depois retornou a falar. – Se Lucio estiver envolvido, é outra história.

- Verdade? – Bellatrix sorria maldosa.

- Nem pense nisso, ou você é que vai ser deserdada!

Narcissa fora falar com o professor. Enquanto que Bellatrix olhava a um vidro grande, com um conteúdo amarelo. Ela passou o dedo por cima e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu não vou fazer nada. Nada. – Ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a rir. – Só um empurrãozinho, não fará mal.

* * *

Lily e Remus estavam saindo da sala do Prof. Flitwick rindo a toa. Quando o professor apareceu estava em pé, em um monte de livros. Pegando a pauta de chamada, ele parou nome de Lily e deu um gemido caindo para trás da enorme pilha de livros, desaparecendo.

- Sinceramente. – Falou Lily ainda rindo. – Ele é engraçado.

- O único.

Os dois se apoiaram na barra do corredor. Durante a aula, apenas aprenderam fórmulas e regras. Lily não tinha muita intimidade com a matéria, mas sempre se esforçava.

- E você Remus. Soube que no último ano, você encontrou alguém a altura para começar uma discussão no meio de um debate, em sala de aula. – Lily estava risonha novamente, com um brilho no olhar diferente.

Remus estava branco, depois ganhando um tom escarlate nas maçãs do rosto.

- Brigas sempre acontecem.

- Durante mais de um ano? – Lily bocejou, puxou ele pelo braço, teriam que ir para o Grande Salão. – Pelo que me lembro, você me disse que gostava dela.

Lily percebeu que Remus agora parecia um rabanete que tomara sol demais no verão. Ela riu e puxou com mais força.

- Não se preocupe. Seu segredo não sairá pela minha boca, e sim pela sua.

- Não sei do que está falando. – Disse Remus com a voz trêmula.

- Olha lá, as meninas. – Lily apontava para elas e parou ao lado de Remus. – Acho que vou falar com a Tonks. Você espera aqui.

Remus puxou o braço de Lily, ela ria boba. Sirius estava na entrada do mesmo corredor que eles, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu.

- Não Lily por favor. Eu faço qualquer coisa, mas não conte isso.

- Remus, da minha boca não vai sair nada. Mas por favor, faz mais de um ano, esta na hora de você querer algo sério. - Lily balançava a cabeça para trás, se referindo a amiga. Tonks era uma garota difícil, que só namorava sério; nada de rolos.

- E você acha que eu não quero?

Lily sorriu deu um beijo na bochecha de Remus.

- Fale logo com a Tonks antes que alguém faça isso. – Lily disse baixinho, só para Remus ouvir.

* * *

Sirius estava de boca aberta. Estava pasmo, asmático, sua mente brilhante estava vazia, e seu corpo trêmulo. Remus estava namorando a Ruiva? Lily Evans estava com Remus mais de um ano?

- Padfoot, onde você esteve? – Era James, estava com o uniforme e com os cabelos molhados.

- N-nada. – Sirius baixou a cabeça. Remus estava traindo a amizade deles.

Remus viu os amigos do outro lado. Andou até eles e deu um largo sorriso. Teriam que conversar sobre Tonks, ele precisaria dos amigos. Mais de James, já que Sirius era um total pervertido.

- Como foi a aula? – Perguntou Remus.

Sirius enrijeceu. James nem percebeu.

- Madame Hooch faz sentido aos apelidos de _durona, cabeça-dura, e educadora dos jovens_. Ela quase matou a gente lá.

Remus e ele sorriram. Sirius deixou os dois. Começou andar para o dormitório. Como ele tinha coragem de falar com eles?

- O que está acontecendo com o Sirius?

- Deixa ele Moony, acho que uma garota deu o fora nele. – Falou Sirius. – Remus que cara é essa?

- Q-que cara?

- Você está escondendo alguma coisa. – Falou James analisando o rosto do amigo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Decidiram ir para o Grande Salão, para o almoço. Lá encontraram as meninas. James e Remus se sentaram do outro lado. Lily ficou rubra, decidira colocar o máximo de comida na boca.

- Nossa Lily, que fome é essa?

James a fitou, mas ela escondeu o rosto em um livro aberto em suas pernas.

- Temos educação física de tarde. Madame Hooch vai nos matar. Então eu vou comer o máximo possível, vou estar quebrada.

- Não tinha essa disciplina na Constace? – Perguntou Marllene, enquanto abocanhava um pedaço de pudim.

- Tinha. Nós jogávamos Hóquei na grama. Nunca tive tantos hematomas na vida. Mas mudando de assunto. Remus, já ficou decidido sobre a visita a Hogsmead?

Ele se engasgou, estava vermelho. Fuzilava Lily com os olhos. Tonks que estava ao seu lado dava palmadinhas nas suas costas.

- Ficou decido que vai ser daqui a duas semanas. Por que Lily? – Tonks se adiantou.

- Curiosidade. – Ela falou enquanto olhava de Marllene, que estava do seu lado. E mirava em Remus e Tonks.

- Verdade. Falando nisso, precisamos ir para o salão da Grifinória. Me acompanha James? - Disse Marllene já de pé.

- Ah! Eu estou comendo.

Lily bufou.

- Vamos! – Ela pediu. James obedeceu.

Os três saíram da mesa da Grifinória. Marllene começou a rir quando chegaram no salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Agora entendi o porquê do passeio para Hogsmead, Lily.

* * *

James andou direto para o dormitório, depois de ser enxotado do grande salão. Ele bateu a porta. Sirius estava saindo do banheiro, estava com uma bermuda preta. Se jogou na cama, e James fez o mesmo.

- Por que não foi almoçar?

- Estava sem fome. – Falou Sirius. – E você?

- Ah! A Lily estava vindo com uma história de passeio para Hogsmead com o Remus. Me tocaram de lá.

Sirius se levantou e bateu a porta do banheiro. James se levantou e parou a frente da porta. Sirius estava estranho, isso sim, pensava ele. James bateu na porta, mas o amigo não abriu.

- O que está acontecendo Sirius?

Ele abriu a porta. Estava com uma cara horrível.

- Precisamos conversar.

Sirius andou até a porta do seu dormitório. Trancou a porta e se sentou na sua cama.

* * *

_Uou! Sinto cheiro de fofoca e confusão!_

_Qual será a reação de **S** ao contar o que ouviu para **J**. Será que **R** enfim irá parar de brigar com **T**, e convidá-la para o passeio de Hogsmead?_

_**N **discutindo com o namorado **LM**, depois da aula de educação física de tarde. Depois flagradas, **B **e **N** conversando as escuras na biblioteca. O que será que vem por aí? __**R** e** T** conversando depois de uma reunião. É o que eu vejo? **T **está corando? __**L **e **M** conversando animadas depois da aula de tarde.** L** esbarra com **J**, ele só ajuda ela a levantar, mas dá as costas. Reaja **L**!__** P** saindo com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, também do sétimo ano. O que será que **P** está aprontando?_

_Ficaram curiosos? Eu também!_

_Beijinhos, GG._


	3. Endendeu agora S e J?

_"Olá galera de Hogwarts! Prontos para o passeio de Hogsmead. Eu já estou acompanhada e vocês?_

_Essas últimas semanas foram bem conturbadas. Vocês não acham?_

_**S** e **J **estão ignorando **R** ou é impressão minha? **L **e **M** andam consolando o mais novo maroto. **L** e **J **discutem na aula de Sociologia, enquanto que **R** e **T** andam sumidos. O que será?_

_**SS **tenta conversar com **L** nessa última semana. Mas é salva por **J**. Hum, onde há fumaça se tem fogo! **LM** discutindo com **N**, novamente. **B **pega aos agarros com o suposto namorado **RL**._

_Mais uma vez **N** e **B **foram vistas na biblioteca. Será que estão tentando colocar alguma coisa em suas cabeças ocas?_

_Galera hoje falta apenas um dia para o passeio. Se apresse se não quer virar lanterninha._

_Beijinhos. GG"_

* * *

Quando Lily achava que sua vida não poderia ser pior. Ela teria muito que aprender. Sirius e James começaram subtamente a tratá-la por "Evans" enquanto que Peter a ignorava. Remus também está sofrendo da mesma forma que a amiga. Apesar da felicidade com uma certa pessoa. Os marotos estavam agindo de uma forma estranha com ele.

- Lily você devia tentar se concentrar um pouco. – Falou Tonks.

Lily suspirou alto. Estava cansada dessa situação.

- Por que ela está assim? – Ela ouviu Marllene cochichar para Tonks.

- Por causa dos Marotos, estarem tratando tanto ela quanto Remus desse jeito. – Tonks passou a mão por cima do braço de Lily. – Vai dar tudo certo, não tem um motivo pra isso.

- Espero.

Do outro lado da sala de aula do Prof. Dumbledore, James estava cansado, não de corpo, mas sim de mente. Depois de tudo que Sirius contara, como Remus podia tê-lo apunhalado pelas costas? Lily não valia a pena, mesmo que ele "ficasse de quatro por ela" (Como Sirius mesmo disse).

- James, eu vou tirar essa história a limpo. – Falou Sirius, sério.

Nestas últimas semanas, Sirius tem falado demais em tirar satisfações com Remus e Lily. Apesar de James sempre repreendê-lo, já que eles iriam oficializar logo, o lance deles, assim ele e Sirius achavam.

- Espero que tenham entendido a tarefa de vocês. – A voz suave e rouca de Albus soou pela sala. _Quieta demais_, pensava ele. – Espero que aproveitem o sol de hoje.

Todos saíram apressados. Lily estava desolada não sabia para que lado estava indo. Marllene fora para o dormitório e iria esperá-la no lago. Tonks iria se encontrar as escondidas com Remus. _Eles fazia muito isso ultimamente_, pensava ela.

Passando pelo corredor ela esbarrou em alguém. Seus livros caíram no chão.

James que estava do outro lado do corredor, vira Severus andar distraído e esbarra em Lily. O sangue pulsou mais forte, a respiração acelerou e o coração falhou.

- Me desculpe Lilian. – Falou ele.

Mas James sorriu bobo, quando Lily apenas acenou com a cabeça. _Deixando o Snivellus com cara de idiota_.

Sirius estava querendo nadar no lago. Os dois foram em direção do dormitório. Estavam cansados de tanto treinar, e de estudar. Por sorte não se encontravam tanto com Remus, naquelas semanas.

Viram quando Marllene saiu do seu dormitório. Estava com um vestido azul e chinelos. Sirius se adiantou:

- Onde a Bolson está indo?

Marllene olhou para ele confusa.

- Vou para o lago, está um dia lindo hoje. Acho que vou nadar, quem sabe.

Sirius abriu e fechou a boca. James rumou para o dormitório masculino.

- P-por acaso... – Sirius estavam falando sem mesmo formular uma cantada descente. – Já tem um par para o passeio de Hogsmead?

- Já. Eu vou com o Amos Diggory.

Sirius ficou estático, estava pasmo. Amos? Amos Diggory era um homem rancoroso, que sempre tratava os outros com superioridade, e era sem escrúpulos. Ele iria começar o falatório, quando Marllene já estava fechando a porta do salão comunal.

* * *

- Lily! – Disse Marllene. – Vamos nadar no lago? Sei que você colocou um biquíni por baixo do uniforme.

- Fale baixo! - Pediu Lily ficando rubra.

Marllene sorriu boba. Lily estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore, próxima ao lago. Era um lugar especial para ela já que foi lá que...

- Eu não entendo por que Remus e Tonks não assumem de uma vez. – Falou Marllene, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Lily.

- Por que eles são monitores chefe. – Explicou Lily, pela milésima vez. – Todos vão querer dar palpites. Isso é chato. Namorar alguém popular.

- Você é popular. – Argumentou Marllene.

- Eu sei, mas às vezes, eu queria que as pessoas me vissem. – Lily balançou a cabeça pensativa, será que estava em depressão? – Queria que elas me vissem pelo que eu sou. Não pelo que eu tenho.

- Eu te vejo pelo que você é. Se isso te consola. – Marllene trazia um sorriso sincero.

Ninguém podia imaginar como a vida de Lily fora. Ela estava com o "caderno misterioso" nas mãos. Nele tinha uma foto das três amigas, no primeiro ano. Lily passou a mão por cima da outra foto, da sua turma da Grifinória.

- Bem _quem_ eu queria achar. – Disse uma voz grave e forte.

Sirius e James estavam com roupas normais. Uma bermuda e uma camisa de mangas, com chinelos. Sirius estava ameaçando Lily?

- Quem? – Falou Marllene.

- Ela. – Sirius apontou para Lily. – Acha que é legal brincar com os outros? Hã! Lílian Evans?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Disse Lily se levantando, Marllene faz o mesmo. A ruiva fechou com força o livro e colocou debaixo do braço.

- Do jeito como você trata as pessoas. – Falou James, pela primeira vez. – Você brinca e depois joga fora? Aproveita e depois acha que não precisa mais?

- Me desculpa. Mas acho que esse trabalho era seu Potter, nunca foi meu!

Remus e Tonks estavam indo juntos para o lago, para se juntar a Lily e a Marllene, quando viram uma situação nada agradável. James e Lily discutindo, enquanto que Sirius ajudava o amigo.

- Preciso dizer que seus amigos são idiotas?

- Não. – Respondeu Remus.

E quanto mais se aproximavam podiam ouvir as vozes alteradas de Lily, James e Sirius. Enquanto que Marllene tentava fazer Lily sair de perto deles.

- Vamos Lily. – Ela pedia.

- Não! – Falou Lily com a voz rouca. – Eles não sabem nada do que eu passei! Nada do que aconteceu! Como vocês podem chegar aqui, como se fossem donos da verdade?

- Você deu um motivo pra mim. – Falou James, ele viu Remus próximos e apontou para ele. – Você estava namorando Remus, o tempo inteiro, fugiu por medo. E você! - Ele se virou para Remus. - Me apunhalou pelas costas.

- _O QUE_? – Era a primeira vez que Tonks aumentava o tom da voz.

- Sim, foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. – Falou Sirius. – Eu ouvi a Lily, dizendo para o Remus oficializar, pra não perder mais tempo. Se não ela faria isso.

Marllene estava espantada. Lily estava chorando quieta, enquanto fitava James. Ele e também a olhava, Sirius estava quase indo para cima de Remus quando Tonks parou na frente dele.

- Coloque-se no seu lugar Sirius Black. – Ela pediu. – A Lily não estava falando dela, estava falando de _mim_, seu idiota!

- O-o que?

- É isso mesmo Sirius. – Falou Remus, enquanto passava a mão pela cintura de Tonks. – Lily falou que era para mim não perder tempo, eu não perdi. Estou namorando com a sua prima.

Agora era Sirius que estava branco como porcelana. James estava abrindo e fechando a boca. Lily sorria boba para Tonks. Esta veio até a amiga e abraçou. Marllene chegou perto de James e sibilou:

- Eu esperava mais de você. Estou decepcionada.

- Eu preciso de um banho. – Falou Lily. – E de um bolo e chocolate. – Ela ria.

- Vamos.

Tonks guiou Lily até Remus. E os três partiram. Marllene estava lá com Sirius e James, por sorte, não tinha muitas pessoas por perto. Mas logo saberiam do namoro dos monitores chefes. Mas e daí? Agora ela precisava dar uma bronca neles.

- Eu não sabia.

- A culpa é minha Prongs. – Falou Sirius. Ele se sentou no chão, e afundou a cabeça nas mãos. – Eu que ouvi errado.

- Espero que agora vocês estejam satisfeitos. – Falou Marllene. – Respirem um pouco de ar fresco, talvez isso melhore as suas ideias.

* * *

No quarto das garotas Lily se trancou. Marllene e Tonks estavam com Remus no salão da Grifinória. Tonks e Remus em uma poltrona, enquanto que Marllene andava de um lado para o outro.

- Tonks, provavelmente, algumas pessoas sabem da gente. – Falou Remus. – Eu sei que você queria sigilo...

- Tudo bem, Remus. Pelo menos agora está tudo resolvido. – Ele deu um beijo no namorado, e depois se fitaram sorrindo um para o outro.

- Vou procurar o Amos. Por favor, nada de passar do farol, isso vale para os dois. – Disse Marllene enquanto fechava a porta do dormitório.

- Muito engraçado, Marllene Bolson. – Falou Tonks. – Vai lá se agarra com seu namoradinho, que aqui eu estou bem.

Eles puderam ouvir a gargalhada de Marllene. Havia mais de uma semana que os dois não brigavam durante as aulas. Claro que fora estranho, para os outros, mas para Tonks e Remus. Era como estar no seu paraíso particular.

* * *

- Lily. – Falou Tonks na frente da porta. – Vamos! Você vai se atrasar.

- Olha! – Lily estava usando uma blusa de mangas bege, uma blusa verde e uma calça jeans, com um tênis de velcro branco. – Eu só vou por que você e o Remus disseram, que caso eu não fosse, vocês iriam jogar água em mim.

- Anda logo!

Lily não vira mais James, durante o jantar, no salão comunal, nem naquele dia de manhã. Ele estaria tentando fugir? Depois de tudo que ele disse, pelo menos poderia pedir desculpas, ela estava com uma blusa preta, uma calça rosa, e um tênis branco, com listras pretas e rosas. Remus estava lá no salão.

James e Sirius pediram desculpas para ele. James dissera que estava com tanta vergonha que tinha vontade de sumir. Pena que não tinha uma capa de invisibilidade, isso seria útil, ele achava. Sirius estava um caco, parecia que tinha levado uma surra. E Peter também, pediu desculpas por se manter longe dele. Apesar de uma parte ser por cause de Clarisse.

Remus vestia uma calça jeans, tênis preto, uma blusa cinza e outra social azul. Lily achou que ele estava muito bonito. Tonks disse que era para ele vestir uma capa, não queria ninguém dando em cima do seu namorado.

James e Sirius já estavam em uma das carruagens, sim. Por que eles achavam que desse jeito, poderiam manter a tradição da escola. James estava com uma calça jeans, um tênis preto, uma blusa preta e um terno, também preto. Sirius estava com uma blusa azul, mas os dois estavam parecidos.

"_GG na área._

_Nossa, estou louca para saber o que irá acontecer nesse passeio. Já que agora, **R** e **T** finalmente, assumiram o namoro. **L** os acompanha, enquanto que a amiga **M** anda saindo com **A**, da Lufa-Lufa. **J **e **S**, estão mais isolados que o comum. Soube que **N** e seu namorado brigaram, e **B** está ajudando a irmã está ajudando ela a se colocar de pé. O que será que vai acontecer?_

_Parece que Hogsmead será o próximo cenário. **J** está sozinho com uma cerveja amanteigada nas mãos no Três Vassouras, **L** está na Dedos de Mel . **S **pegou uma menina do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa. **R** e** T** estão no Café Madame Puddifoot._

_**N** e **B** estão no Cabeça de Javali, fazendo o que será?_

_Bom, vou curtir a viagem. E ficar de olho na fofoca._

_Beijinhos, GG_"

* * *

**Eu sei, demorei muuuuito. Mas é que como eu estava em época de muitas provas e trabalhos do meu curso de moda. Sabe né? Já que essa semana eu não tinha aula, eu pude me sentir _livre-leve-e-solta _para continuar essa fic e criar outra. É! Nem sei o que dá em mim. Deve ser muitas ideias. **

**Ah! E obrigado pelos reviews, eu li todos várias vezes. Espero que gostem desse capítulo assim como os outros. Um abraço de fã pra fã tá? Beijones ;D**


	4. Efim amigos?

Lily olhava a mensagem em seu celular. Incomodada com o barulho dos alunos mais novos, decidiu ir para o centro da vila.

- Não_ acredito_!

* * *

"_GG._

_Vista saindo dos Dedos de Mel, **L** fica sozinha no centro da vila. Está desolada? **N** e **B** estão indo também, lá vem confusão!_

_Fiquem de olho gente!_

_Beijinhos, GG_"

* * *

Lily procurou pelas sonserinas. Então pode ver um loiro ofuscante aparecendo do seu lado direito. Bellatrix estava do lado de Narcissa. Como ela odiava Bellatrix.

- Não acredito. – Lily se levantou e esperou que elas se aproximassem.

Bellatrix Black era mesmo repugnante, pensava Lily. Contudo Narcissa estava estranha, talvez pensativa? Ela poderia voltar a atrás.

- Lílian Evans. – Falou Bellatrix. – Como foi a sua estadia? Nem tive tempo de conversar com você, direito.

- Muito boa. – Falou Lily, engolindo seco. – E como foi seu ano?

- Estava bom. – Ela retrucou.

Era como se a briga não fosse de Narcissa. E sim, Bellatrix implicando outra vez com Lily.

- Mas piorou quando você colocou seus pés aqui novamente! – Ela se aproximou de Lily, esta não se moveu, queria que Bellatrix provasse caso encostasse nela. – Quer sofrer de novo?

Lily ficou branca.

- Acha que não sei? – Falou ela com um sorriso maldoso.

* * *

James estava remexendo o bolso, quando celular começou a tocar. Olhou a mensagem era da GG. Será que essa garota o perseguia? Pensava ele. James parou seus olhos na frase: _Vista saindo dos Dedos de Mel, **L **fica sozinha no centro da vila. Está desolada? **N** e **B** estão indo também, lá vem confusão!_

Ele pagou a bebida, e saiu correndo. Ficava um pouco distante da tal praça, mas precisava chegar a tempo. James fitou um ponto ruivo e preto, começou a empurrar e passar por todos.

- Acha que não sei?

- Sua... - Falou Lily com a voz rouca.

Bellatrix balançava a cabeça. Então, Narcissa notou James perto de Lily. A irmã puxou Bellatrix.

- Tudo bem, nós vamos Cissa. – Ela se voltou para a irmã com uma cara horrível. – Mas se cuide Evans, logo vai chegar a sua hora.

Lily entrou em pânico.

- Caia fora Bellatrix. – Falou James, parando ao lado de Lily. Esta o fitou, ainda em estado de choque. – Por que não vai procurar o seu grupinho?

- Protegendo a namoradinha Potter?

- Se você tocar um dedo na Lílian eu não respondo por mim. – James estava parado de frente a Bellatrix.

Esta sorriu e deu as costas, puxando a irmã. James andou até Lily, ela estava tremendo. Lily, não podia acreditar que _EL_A sabia, fizera de tudo para esconder _seu segredo_. Até Dumbledore ajudou, então como? E por que James a ajudou? Se ele sentia repugnância dela.

- M-me s-solta-a, J-james. – Ela pedia em meio aos soluços repentinos.

- Depois você me xinga, vamos sair de perto da vista das pessoas. – Ele começou a puxá-la para longe da praça.

Alguns alunos do sétimo ano que passavam ficaram espantados com a cena. Lílian Evans estava acuada, enquanto que James estava ajudando-a. Era algo de ouro. Uma garota de cabelos curtos negros e olhos verdes, tirou o celular do bolso e clicou no botão ao lado do aparelho.

* * *

_Já em outro lugar_...

- Vocês está melhor? – Perguntara James, pela sexta vez.

- Estou, obrigada.

Lily não conseguia olhar para ele. Ela estava sentada em um banco enquanto que ele estava de pé, diante dela. Lily estava confusa, mas não pela Bellatrix, disso, teria que tratar com Dumbledore.

- O que ela queria com você, Lily?

A voz de James estava mais suave. Não como da vez que ele havia falado com ela. Ele estava convicto de que deixá-la livre era melhor. Mas agora percebeu, que mesmo que ela o odiasse, ele tentaria ajudá-la. Pois o que quer que Bellatrix tenha dito a atingiu de um modo, que nem ele podia sequer, adivinhar, a sua reação.

- Por que se importa? - Perguntou ela depois de longos minutos de silêncio.

- É claro que eu me importo. – Ele disse imediatamente e pausadamente.

- Não é isso que me pareceu. – Ela o fitou, mas depois percebeu seu erro. – Me desculpe, eu também tenho... é... melhor, é melhor eu ir... – Ela balançou a cabeça umas três vezes e se levantou, ainda cansada do seu tique nervoso. – É melhor eu ir procurar as meninas.

- Espera. – Pediu James, segurando seu braço e procurando seus olhos. – Me desculpa, pelo que eu falei. – Ele a soltou e se virou de costas, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Eu fui um idiota, a Tonks está coberta de razão.

Ela não o interrompeu. James inspirou alto.

- É que quando eu vi que aquela "_garota_", aquela tal de GG - Disse ele, como se sentisse repugnância - Colocou no site dela que a Bellatrix e a Narcissa estavam indo "_conversar_" com você. – James usou seu melhor tom irônico para dizer a palavra "conversar". Ele parou para respirar, colocou as mãos na cintura e depois as soltou. – Eu não ia deixar elas pularem com as garras em cima de você.

Lily estava talvez vermelha? Ou quem sabe roxa? Feito um rabanete. Não estava mais acostumada a ter alguém cuidando dela. Já que passara um ano fora, tendo que lidar com essas situações ela mesma.

- Obrigada. Por não deixar. – Lily rolou os olhos. – Mas então, por que fugir de mim?

James não entendia.

- Depois do que eu falei? Nem merecia estar falando com você.

- Você, James Potter, me ajudou. – Ressaltou Lily. – Eu só acho que pelo menos, desculpas você devia a mim. E fez isso agora, me ajudando com aquelas duas. E eu te perdôo.

- Mesmo assim.- Ele balançou a cabeça. – Não merecia.

- Por favor. Não se faça de difícil. – Falou Lily. – Você nunca foi assim, _tão patético_.

Agora James estava com um embrulho no estomago. Ele não poderia pedir algo tão grande assim para ela só porque ela estava em estado de choque. Mas também não queria sair de mãos abanando, não depois de concertar o seu erro.

- Podemos ser amigos? – Ele perguntou.

Lily inspirou fundo e James percebeu.

- Claro, eu preciso mesmo de um amigo. – Ela olhou com sinceridade, já que era melhor deixar as coisas assim. – Por que não me fala, sobre os treinos.

Lily se sentou. Enquanto que ela não fitava James. Este quase explodia de felicidade dentro de si. Ela não podia imaginar como isso estava sendo para ele. Ter Lily como amiga era melhor do que nada, ficar sem falar com ela, sem a ouvir ela dizer que está tarde e precisam dormir, ou que é desse jeito que se faz.

* * *

- Estou preocupada. – Falou Tonks.

Marlene estava com ela, na Dedos de Mel. Ao que se sabe, Amos estava conversando com os amigos ao lado e Remus estava com Peter e Clarisse, do lado de fora.

- Calma, ela não deve de estar muito longe, - Falou Marlene. – Ops! Já venho vou ao banheiro.

- Tudo bem, vou avisar o Amos. Esperamos você lá fora. – Falou Tonks antes que Marllene sumisse por entre as prateleiras de doces.

Tonks viu Amos e avisou sobre Marlene. Esta saiu e abraçou o namorado por trás. Se uniu a Peter e Clarisse. Esta parecia que gostava de Peter, mesmo sendo fresca, _ELA _estava começando um regime com ele.

- Pelo menos agora ele tem uma recompensa. – Falou Remus para Tonks.

- Vocês viram o James? – Perguntou Peter de repente, deixando a todos perocupados.

- Não. – Falou Tonks. – Ele estava indo para o Três Vassouras não?

De repente os quatro viram Sirius caminhando até eles. Ele se despediu da menina e acenou para os amigos.

- Viu James? – Perguntou Tonks.

- Não. – Ele disse. – Andamos pelas ruas e nada. Precisava falar com ele.

Naquele momento Amos vinha abraçado com Marlene. Os dois saíram sorrindo. Naquele momento, um som do celular fez Tonks mexer no bolso. Ela tirou o celular e viu uma mensagem, vinda de GG. Ela olhou ao redor, as garotas estavam todas exasperadas, o que será que estava acontecendo?

* * *

"_AVISO!_

_Vistos juntos saindo da confusão causada pelas irmãs **B**, **L** e **J** foram conversar. Sinto cheiro de romance no ar e vocês?_

_Beijinhos, GG_."

* * *

Tonks ficou realmente espantada. Depois de passar o celular para Marlene que também ficou com a mesma reação, ela viu duas figuras conhecidas se aproximando, vindo pela estrada. Como em filme, pensava Marllene, a neve no chão batido, duas pessoas agasalhadas e rindo como crianças.

- Não pode ser quem eu acho que é. Não é? – Falou Sirius.

- Pode ser. – Falou Tonks.

Sirius, Tonks e Remus, Peter e Clarisse, Amos e Marlene, estavam olhando espantados para Lily e James. Mas os dois estavam em uma conversa tão animada que nem prestaram atenção, era apenas os dois.

- ...É, a Narcissa está com o Malfoy. O Sirius acha que os pais deles querem que se casem.

- Nossa, pouca pressão, então! – James sorriu com a ironia de Lily. – E o Longbottom? Soube que Frank está namorando a Alice?

- Sim, estão juntos desde o final do quinto ano. Mas com todo "_aquele problema_" – Ele falou cautelosamente. – Você não acabou sabendo.

Ele achou que Lily hesitaria, mas ela pareceu que nem ouviu.

- Vi eles saindo de vez em quando. – Falou Lily. – Mas e aí, Capitão! Como estão os treinos?

- Madame Hooch não falta nenhuma vez aos treinos. – Falou James preocupado. – Sinto que ela vai ter um ataque a cada momento...

Os dois se aproximaram do grupo de amigos, mais a frente. Lily pode perceber os olhares das amigas, estavam ansiosas por uma resposta a essa mudança. Os amigos de James, principalmente Sirius, não continham o riso. Remus tossiu forte, todos se viraram para ele.

- Vamos comer alguns doces? Estou tentado a isso. - Pediu ele.

- Quem sabe não Cisse? – Perguntou Peter.

Lily olhou de Marlene a Tonks. Peter estava mesmo com Clarisse? Ela não conseguia se ver no lugar dela.

- Só dessa vez. - Disse ela risonha.

Os dois foram os primeiros a entrar, sendo seguidos por Amos e Marlene, depois por Tonks e Remus. Que puxava Sirius pelo braço. Lily sorriu boba atrás dos amigos. James ficou parado do lado de fora.

Tudo estava voltando ao normal, ele pensou.

- Vamos Potter. – Falou Lily abrindo a porta.

Ele sorriu bobo, Lily corou.

* * *

Aquela saída para o povoado de Hogsmead tinha sido muito melhor do que James imaginara. Depois que voltaram ele tratou de tomar um banho e dormir. Mas não conseguiu de primeira, ele se revirou pela cama, bagunçando os lençóis. Levantou e foi até o salão comunal, não havia ninguém lá. James retirou o iPod do bolso da calça.

- Espero que não tenha quebrado... – Pegou os fones e os colocou no ouvido.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali observando a escola em sua banhada escuridão. Apenas sentiu o cansaço chegando e retornou ao dormitório. E sonhou com o passeio de Hogsmead.

* * *

"_Há-há, olá novamente!_

_Sei que devem estar achando que já chegou o final feliz. Eu como sou uma vidente de primeira opto pela negação. **J **e **L **podem até estarem acertados, assim como **M** e **T **com **A** e **R**, não se depender de **B** e **N**, e dos seus outros amiguinhos._

_Mas não se preocupem, você vão ficar bem informados, por mim._

_Até o final dessa semana:** J **e **L** estão no maior clima zen, **R** e **T** também. **S** está desolado ou é impressão minha? **M** e **A** estão discutindo no corredor. **P** e **C** estão por aí em algum canto do campo de futebol. **LM** está correndo atrás de sua namorada **N**, enquanto que **B **dá um gelo no seu gatinho._

_É gente, um dia da caça e outro do caçador. Mas como eu sempre ressalto, as apostas estão sendo feitas, até chegar a cartada final._

_Beijones, GG – A garota do Blog_."


	5. Chapter 5

**15/08/2012  
**

**N/A.:**

Sei que eu sou uma péssima escritora e não posto mais esta minha fanfic à dois anos! **Dois anos!**

Meu deus! Parece que foi ontem que eu havia desistido de escrever.

Mas bom, aqui estou eu, vindo me desculpar pelo meu egoísmo, hehe, e vou terminar minha fanfic.

* * *

E em uma forma de desculpas. Publiquei uma OneShot de JamesxLily.

Se chama "**_Marry Me?_**"

* * *

Futuramente, quando eu já estiver finalizando "**_Você sabe que me ama_**" eu estarei postando outra fic, abaixo segue um pouco da história:

"**_BIS_**"

U/A. Pelas cuecas de Merlin! Eu, Lilian Evans, fui me encatar justo pelo James! O cara é lindo, inteligente, simpático, e um imã pra mulher (morram TODAS!). Mas eu não podia pensar nisso agora, NÃO PODIA! Voldemort tinha a varinha pressionando a minha garganta, ninguém poderia me salvar. E EU SÓ PENSAVA EM COMO ERA BOM BEIJAR JAMES POTTER!

* * *

_Então? Posto ou desisto de vez? (Sim ainda tenho minhas dúvidas!)_

_bjos bjos_


	6. Novos Amores com sabor de Vingança

**N/A: EU SEI, PODEM ME MATAR! Não por favor! Ainda preciso terminar de escrever a fic! Depois de muita demora espero que gostem desse capítulo, é cutinho mas foi feito com muito suor e de coração (porque minha inspiração não estava muito boa neses últimos meses pra eu continuar a escrever nesta fanfic). Mas tenho mais novidades, estou preparando um presente antes do capítulo 6, que eu acho que vão gostar!**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

_Hou Hou Hou!_

_Olá pessoal, já estava com saudades de vocês!_

_Após a visita a Hogsmead nada de interessante deu para acontecer neste colégio! Sério! Cadê toda a animação de início de aulas!?_

_Mas vamos aos fatos do mês de novembro:_

_No primeiro jogo das casas Lufa-Lufa contra Grifinória, a casa dos leões passou raspando para os próximos jogos do final do mês! Grifinória x Sonserina!_

_E quem é o mais novo "Garoto Solteiro" da escola?** AD**! Isso mesmo, parece que **S** teve a ver quando roubou um beijo de **M** de dar aplausos após o jogo com a Lufa-Lufa._

_**L** e **J** estão naquela "Friend Zone" e eu, sinceramente, esperava por explosões de canhões e depois um final feliz. Mas como eu sempre digo: pessoas mudam._

_**T** e **R** estão no maior clima "In Love".** M** evitando a companhia de **S** a todo momento._

**Últimas notícias**

_**L** foi abordada agora a pouco por **LM**. __O que será?_

* * *

- Está muito bonita Evans. – Falou o rapaz com o cabelo loiro platinado e intensos olhos verdes. Lily conhecia aquele olhar. Lucius Malfoy continuava o canalha de sempre.

Os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano passavam por eles e olhavam curiosos. Lily tentou passar mas o garoto não quis dar espaço.

- Malfoy. Pare com o teatrinho.

- Hu-Hu, continua brabinha comigo não? – Ela fuzilou os olhos dele. – Não me olhe assim Lily.

- Não te dei permissão para me chamar dessa forma. E se você não me dar espaço, eu vou gritar. – E empurrando o rapaz ela passou por ele. Porém, sem antes ele a pegar pelo punho e trazê-la para perto.

- Não me deixe irritado, Lily.

- Se eu pudesse eu nunca mais veria você de novo! Agora me solte! Maldito dia que eu te conheci!

Ela saiu batendo os pés com força e cerrando os punhos. Lucius Malfoy ria da cena, até retornar o caminho e encontrar sua namorada, Narcisa Black, com os braços cruzados – ao lado sua escudeira Bella.

- Lucius.

- Oi. Meu amor. – Ele veio se aproximando, mas a irmã puxou Cissa para longe dele. – O que foi? Bella, não estrague o meu dia com seu mal humor...

- Lucius. Malfoy. – Narcissa apontou o dedo no seu rosto. – Não quero você perto dela. Se... der um passo... é um passo, Lucius... fora da linha... você vai se ver comigo.

- Mas eu não fiz nada, Cissa. – Bella riu com graça, fazendo-a parecer uma bruxa de contos de fada. – Pare com escândalos Bella.

- Não brigue com ela! – Ordenou Cissa. – Nem pense em me enganar Lucius... ou vai se ver comigo... ninguém me faz de idiota!

E as duas foram na mesma direção que Lily, teriam aula de Sociologia na mesma turma. O rapaz ficou perdido em seus pensamentos, até notar que o corredor ficou vazio e ele perdeu a quarta aula.

- Procurando por garotas, Malfoy? – Era Lestrange. Encostado atrás da parede do castelo, fumando um cigarro pequeno, mas que o rapaz loiro reconheceu o cheiro. – Vejo que não. Tome. – Ele entregou um saquinho com ervas picadas verdes. – Está muito bom.

- Preciso mesmo disso. – Enrolou em um papel que o colega lhe entregou depois, tirou o isqueiro do bolso da calça e sentou-se em uma pedra. – Cissa está desconfiada.

- Eu ouvi. Cara, sua namorada é esperta, não deixa passar uma. – O loiro riu.

- O problema ainda é... aquela irmã... – Deu outra tragada. – Sabe? A Bellatrix.

Rodolfo pareceu pensar um pouco, mas foi só o tempo se soltar a fumaça.

- A rainha do tráfego da escola?

- Olha quem fala. – Respondeu o amigo. Pois ele conhecia bem o ramo que Lestrange estava atuando a poucos meses. – A Bella é... ela usa bastante... se é que-_tive uma ideia_.

- Shi, lá vem você... Lucius... olha... cara...

- Vai beneficiar nós dois. – O amigo esperou que o outro explicasse a situação. – Preciso que você mantenha a Bella ocupada.

O moreno riu. Depois tossiu. Tornou a apoiar-se na parede e fitou o loiro, ajeitou os cabelos pretos, que eram compridos até a altura dos ombros.

- Olha, a Bella... eu já entendi o que você quer dizer... mas Lucius... ela não faz meu tipo. - Era óbvio.

- Eu sei. Mas você tem o que ela não tem ainda. Bella é muito viciada nessas coisas. Não sabe se controlar. – Indicou o baseado na sua mão. – E você poderia se divertir com ela. Vamos lá Lestrange! Ela não é tão feia assim...

- É... mas Cissa ainda é a mais bonita das duas.

Lucius fingiu que não ouviu o comentário e prosseguiu.

- Preciso que Bella pare de ficar colocando ideias na cabeça da minha namorada. Elas estando separadas, a Cissa não tem como mandar em mim, mandar ela vai querer, só que ela vai ficar acuada. E você... – Riu vitorioso. - ... tem uma válvula de escape.

Lesrange riu, soltou um pouco de fumaça e jogou o resto de baseado fora.

- Você é bem vilão quando quer. - Rodolfo riu - Tudo bem... aceito com uma condição...

- Sabia que viria. Lestrange... conheço você... não se preocupe... meu pai tem tanto dinheiro que poderia comprar a escola. Mas... eu pago sim. Nada mais justo. Ter duas...

- Não quero saber dos seus planos, Malfoy. – Cortou. – Cuido da Bella-irritante e recebo meu dinheiro.

- Fechado.

Os dois ouviram o sinal tocar e se dirigiram a última aula, com a professora Minerva.

* * *

Já era hora do almoço. Todos os alunos estavam reunidos em suas mesas. James e Lily estavam sempre se sentando uma a frente do outro e conversavam normalmente – ela não contara a ninguém o encontro com Lucius.

- Lily, era você que aquela mocréia falou hoje mais cedo? – Era Tonks. Como sempre seu humor não melhorava mesmo quando almoçava.

Remus fingiu que não estava ouvindo a conversa. Mais ao longe Clarisse e Peter se "juntaram" a eles na mesa da grifinória.

James, de frente para a Lily, não deixou de notar que ela não gostou do comentário.

- Ela é uma vaga-

- Olha a boca, Lene. – Repreendeu Tonks. – Ela é uma estudante daqui, quer virar notícia?

- Eu já virei. Olha. – Mostrou o celular a amiga. - E outra vez Marllene estava falando da notícia do beijo dela com Sirius depois da vitória sobre a Lufa-Lufa.

Já haviam se passado meia hora que o almoço foi servido. Então, o correio começou a ser entregue aos alunos. Lily já havia comentado que esperava notícias sobre as festas de final de ano que seus pais iriam organizar. Logo uma carta foi entregue a ela.

- São dos seus pais?

- Sim, James. Nossa... tomara que aconteça mesmo essa festa! – Comentou Lily em voz alta.

- Desde quando você curte festas, Lily? – Era Sirius, sentado ao lado de James, foi a primeira vez que falou no dia. Lily se surpreendeu, pois quando Marllene estava junto deles, ele não falava muito.

- Desde que eu descobri que levo jeito pra coisa. - Deu uma piscadela - Vamos ver... "Querida Lily... ta ta... na na... podemos receber os Bolson e os Tonks na nossa casa. Se quiser trazer mais amigos para assistir os fogos de final de ano, ficaremos felizes... Túnia manda lembranças... blé... ah... droga... Henry disse que estará aqui para passar o natal e ano-novo conosco... OQUE!?

Todos a mesa da Grifinória voltaram-se para o grupo. Lily amassou a carta e tomou o suco em um gole.

- Nossa...

- Lily, o que o Henry fez pra você? – Marllene tentava falar com a amiga ao seu lado. Lily bateu com força o copo na mesa de madeira.

Tonks abriu a carta e junto ao namorado começaram a ler. James e Sirius se entreolharam. Sirius conhecia o amigo, e sabia que não gostara de ouvir o nome de Henry de novo. Fazia muitos anos que não se viam.

Peter olhou de esguelho para eles, mas Clarisse tornou a falar com o namorado, algo que era mais importante - pois o rapaz nem piscava os olhinhos direito.

- Mamãe acha que ele queria compromissos comigo... pelo menos foi ano passado... ele veio me ver em new york... mas eu... e ele é... é... é o Henry Bass!

- Aquele seu primo chato, por parte de pai? – Sirius perguntou.

James olhava da carta para Lily, ela tinha o rosto ainda corado. Por mais que as mãos dele formigassem e ele ficasse irritado com a volta de Henry Bass... ta, ele admitiu a si mesmo. James Potter estava com medo de Henry Bass. Além dele ser mais velho E o mais novo biblionário inglês, era primo de Lily por parte do padrasto.

- É. – Resmungou Tonks. – Bom... mas se você o dispensou... lembra? Você falou. Ele não pode ser tão idiota.

- Ele vive dizendo para os meus pais que um dia ele me... ah, esquece... preciso pensar em uma maneira... preciso... pensar... – Ela fitou o prato, preocupada.

Henry Bass nunca havia notado Lily até o ano passado. E tornou a sua vida um inferno depois disso.

- Nós vamos te ajudar, não é Lene?

- Claro... ele nem vai ver você... vai ser na casa de praia não é? – Lily acenou afirmativamente. – Então, olha só nós vamos ter: praia, lual, festas... e uma casa de verão E-N-O-R-M-E!

Lily riu. Se sentiu mais confortável. Mas ainda assim ficou preocupada. O sinal soou e os amigos saíram da mesa. Lene se apressou e foi andando juntamente a Frank Longbottom, um dos meninos que divide quarto com os Marotos. Sirius, Tonks e Remus foram mais atrás. Porém, James ainda esperava pela 'amiga'.

- Você vem?

- Sim... – Ela respondeu pegando a carta. – Já vou James. Pode ir que eu alcanço vocês.

- Tudo bem... ei, calma ai garoto.

Um menino surgiu pela multidão de alunos e corria na direção de Lily. Ele não devia de ter mais que 13 anos, cabelos cacheados ruivos e cheio de sardinhas. Era a metade do tamanho de Lily, e ofegava com as mãos nos joelhos.

- É... pra... você... senhorita... Eva-Evans!

- Mas eu já recebi minha carta. – Lily mostrou o papel amassado. O menino não deixou o braço cair, tinha a carta nas mãos para entregar a menina ruiva do sétimo ano. – Tudo bem... obrigada.

- Eu preciso ir. Até mais.

- Até. – Lily manuseava a carta.

Não tinha assinaturas. Não tinha nem o destinatário, que era ela. Lily suspirou, dobrou e colocou a carta no bolso da saia e correu para os amigos que a esperavam já indo em direção a aula de Inglês, com Sibila Trelawney.

A aula da professora Sibila era realmente calma e provocava um sono profundo instantâneo. Ela tinha os cabelos em uma juba de leão, óculos fundo de garrafa e usava roupas Hippie. Ela era de grupos e ONG's : Salve os animais, Diga sim ao Vegetarianismo... e assim por diante. Ela nunca deixava uma aula escapar algo que ligasse as suas opiniões.

Mas nenhum dos Marotos ou das meninas ligavam muito para as opiniões dela. Por isso trocavam sms e bilhetes durante a aula, talvez exceto por Lily e Remus, que copiavam todo o assunto do quadro negro.

* * *

Na outra semana, era final de novembro, os alunos receberam dos monitores de suas casas um formulário para quem iria ficar de férias na escola.

- James. – Sirius o chamou mostrando o formulário. – Vai mesmo querer ficar na escola?

- Meus pais...

- Nossos pais. – Corrigiu Sirius.

Era já fim da tarde e os marotos estavam no salão comunal da grifinória. Lily, Lene e Tonks estavam junto a eles. Lily estava terminando de assinar 'Não' no seu formulário quando prestou atenção na conversa deles.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Lily. – Nossos... Sirius? James é filho único...

- Sai de casa no final do ano passado. – Informou ele. Todos pareciam saber do assunto, menos a ruiva. – Estou na casa de James desde as férias. Mas voltando ao assunto. James, eles disseram que iriam mesmo para a 'quarta-lua-de-mel'?

James mostrou uma carta, e ficou um pouco vermelho. Lily suspeitou que fosse por causa da revelação de Sirius. Claro, porque ele não conviveu ainda suficiente com os pais de James para saber que esses assuntos, eram um pouco embaraçosos.

- Minnie me entregou. – Minerva McGonagall. Ela era madrinha de James, disso Lily já sabia desde o terceiro ano. – Ela disse que a mãe pediu para ela me entregar. Sabe o quanto ela evita esse lance 'família'. - Ele riu - Vocês deveriam ter visto a cara dela "Potter, venha até a minha sala!". - Todos riram da encenação dele - Enfim, sim... vamos ter que ficar na escola.

Saindo do retrato da mulher gorda, Peter veio abraçado a Clarisse para dentro do salão comunal da Grifinória. Murmurou alguma coisa e se juntou aos meninos.

- Uau! É mesmo. - Ele falou sobre os formulários - Clarisse me chamou para irmos passar o natal na casa dela. Sabe... meus pais não são muito desse clima...

- Eu que o diga. – Compreendeu Sirius. – Mas, nos vemos no ano novo?

- Talvez. – Clarisse retornou. – Preciso ir agora. Até mais tarde.

- Esse Wormtail. – Falou James bagunçando os cabelos. – nem lembra mais dos amigos!

Todos riram e voltaram a discutir sobre o natal dos Potter em Hogwarts.

Remus murmurou alguma coisa e estava para escrever no seu formulário quando Tonks se precipitou e tirou a caneta dele.

- Mas... Remus... achei que viria comigo. – Falou Tonks, depois abraçada ao namorado.

- Sobre isso... acho que vou ficar com os marotos. São meus amigos Tonks. – Ela fechou a cara e largou dele. – Qual é... se fossem as meninas...

Remus foi atrás da namorada que deu um pouco de distancia. Lily sabia bem o jogo que a Ninfadora fazia, conhecia a amiga.

- Porque não vem passar o natal e ano novo conosco? – Eles a olharam surpresa, a ruiva sorriu. – Todos! – Lily falou quebrando a discussão do casal. – Vai ser melhor... quanto mais gente melhor...

Então todos assinaram 'não' nos formulários. Lily batia palminhas e começou a pensar que as férias de natal não seriam assim ruins.

- Que feio Lily, querendo me usar para manter o Henry longe de você. – Foi James que falou, rindo o convencido. Sentou-se ao seu lado na poltrona.

- Cala a boca, Potter.

- Só se for pra você me beijar, Evans.

Os dois se olharam de uma forma catatônica. Os Marotos, Tonks e Lene olharam para eles com esperanças - que eram em vão.

- Eu me lembro desse dia. – Comentou Lene. Que estava sentada perto da janela. Ela estava do outro lado da onde estavam Tonks e Remus que ficavam conversando sobre suas férias.

- Sei bem Lene. – Sirius comentou na poltrona ao lado de James e Lily.

A garota fuzilou o rapaz. Mas ele não desviou o olhar. Fazia tempo que eles não se falavam, o quanto mais Lene conseguia evitar o rapaz, mais ela se sentia feliz. Desde aquele dia do jogo, Amus a olhavam com nojo.

Mas o que ela poderia ter feito? Mais do que um belo tapa no rosto do amigo? E pior, Sirius é seu amigo. Amigos não beijam outros amigos sem motivos! Um jogo ganho não era motivo! _Sirius era um aproveitador_!

- Então está decidido. – Falou Lily. – Vou escrever uma carta para minha mãe, ela vai ficar meio atrapalhada, de mais gente vir para o natal. Mas vão concordar. Já volto.

E subiu para o dormitório, pensando: Lily estava muito feliz... James a olhou de um jeito muito conhecido, como no quinto ano, Lily estava com o coração aos pulos. Mas não podia deixar de negar que, talvez agora, ele não gostasse mais tanto dela assim.

* * *

Quando chegou a sua cama e na bolsa largada ali em cima procurou por papel e caneta, quando notou que se havia se sentado em alguma coisa.

Era um papel, na verdade, um papel dobrado. Pegando-o ela sentiu sua respiração sumir.

- Sem remetente. Sem... ah... meu deus... Evans, sétimo ano. – Murmurou ao observar letras de jornal coladas como identificação. – Ah... não.

Abriu a gaveta do armarinho ao lado da sua cama e tirou a carta que o garotinho havia entregado na semana passada. Ela não teve motivos para abrir. Mas agora...

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos. Um frio na espinha e seu estomago ficou vazio.

Com as mãos tremendo ela abriu a carta da semana anterior. A respiração estava alterada. Havia dois bilhetes.

- .DEUS.NÃO! – Era um recorte de uma matéria. Que Lily conhecia muito bem.

Lily não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

O outro bilhete ela ficou com nojo de olhá-lo. Mas algo a fez continuar.

"**F** O **I** V **O** C Ê! F **O** I V O **C** Ê! F O I **V** O C Ê! É S **U** A C U **L P A** E V **A** N S !** !**"

- Não... – Ela suspirava alto.

* * *

Susana Dulce abriu a porta enquanto ria ao celular. Viu a colega de quarto chorando e ficou na dúvida se voltava ao salão ou tentava ajuda-la. Fechou a porta atrás de si e voltou ao salão.

* * *

Lily ficou ali por pouco tempo. Analisando cada uma das letras. Quem seria capaz disso? De odiá-la a tal ponto!?

Tudo bem, ela reconhecia que não era a 'modelo' de pessoa do ano, ou talvez de muitos anos. Mas... será que havia sido GG!? Pois ela sabia de tudo no colégio... será ... não... ela não teria como ... como saber do seu segredo ...

* * *

Tonks e Lene vinham quase trotando para dentro do quarto. Lene tinha a respiração falhando e Tonks estava branca ao ver os bilhetes nas mãos de Lily.

- Ai... meu... deus... de novo?

Lily olhou para elas, tinha os cabelos enroscados com lágrimas. Ela estava péssima. As duas tomaram as cartas nas mãos e ficaram espantadas. Entreolharam-se enquanto que Lily derramava rios de lágrimas.

* * *

_Hi everyone!_

_Pelo visto todo mundo está pronto para as férias de natal ? __Parece que nem todos, vão ficar em Hogwarts !_

_Todos nós sabemos que o pai de **L** sempre oferece festas de final de ano aos amigos e familiares. E agora que todos os seus amigos vão, inclusive **J**. Será que isso se desenrola!?_

_Mas antes das férias ainda temos algumas provas pela frente. E é na biblioteca que eu começo:_

_**BB** e **RL** aos amassos! Senhor a senhora **P** ficou louca! __(Vejam as fotos clicando no link)_

_**NB** e **LM** estão noivos! Sim esta foi uma nota que a própria irmã que enviou o comunicado. Quem diria ein! Será oferecida uma grande festa na mansão dos pais do noivo. Será que **LM** está feliz com isso, desistiu de **L**?_

_**M** e **S** discutem - na última semana antes das férias de natal - a mesa da Grifinória durante o almoço e ganham detenção na sala da professora Sprout – já que um aluno de sua casa ficou no meio da confusão._

**PEGO!**

_Aos sussurros após o jogo contra Sonserina e Grifinória (que acabou em um empate), o nosso querido artilheiro **J** foi visto com uma menina loira (não identificada) a frente do vestiário da sua casa. __Como será que a nossa ruivinha vai reagir!?_

_Xoxo, angels!_


	7. O incidente do 5º Ano

**Depois de algum tempo veio a minha inspiração, não sei porque mas quando fico pensativa, sem muita emoção e até mesmo infeliz - isso ai! - eu acabo tendo essas ideias.**

**Me debati muito pra escrever esse capítulo, pois sempre tinha ideias diferentes. Então como agora eu estou nessa minha 'depressão' - podemos chamar assim, rsrsrs, saiu! Finalmente! Um capítulo fresquinho da fanfic, espero que gostem!**

**Michief Managed!**

* * *

Capítulo especial: Memories

**...**

**Hogwarts**

**7° Ano - Torre da Grifinória**

**01:46 a.m.**

Lily Evans achava impossível conseguir dormir com tudo que aconteceu após o almoço. A ameaça ainda lhe embrulhava o estomago, impedindo que ela tivesse um bom sono.

Marllene e Tonks tentaram tranquilizar a ruiva e forçar ela a sair do quarto, mas a segunda opção foi totalmente negada.

Mas algo naquela noite a perturbava - além do bilhete - algo de estranho como o céu sem nuvens e a lua roubando todo o brilho das estrelas. Mas nada disso dava para se ver do seu dormitório, Alice tinha um sono pesado e era provável que ela acordasse e depois Tonks e Lene a fizessem voltar para a cama.

Não, estava no salão comunal, enrolada em seu cobertor vermelho e amarelo, felpudo e com cheiro de lavanda. Sentada de frente para o grande janelão, ela podia ainda ver a imensidão dos limites da escola, o lago que era sempre de um azul escuro durante o dia, tornou-se prateado, e contornando os pitorescos pinheiros - alguns só lhe restavam o caule já que Hagrid os cortou para enfeitar o grande salão.

- Lily? - Levantou-se assustada.

**...**

James havia montado guarda fora do dormitório masculino. Não soube o motivo a ter levado ele a tal atitude, estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu ruídos de passos vindos do dormitório feminino e a sua figura surgiu sem demonstrar que se importava com ele ali - ou a estudante não havia visto ele. Foi só quando ela se aproximou daquelas grandes janelas da torre que ele notou quem era, Lily, com um olhar pesado, os olhos verdes brilhando apenas com a luz de fora - parecia realmente triste.

E por mais que ele tentasse, Tonks e Lene não disseram o motivo do sumiço dela.

"_Ela passou mal, comeu algo estragado_" Tonks disse. Mas James que estava ao seu lado viu que a ruiva havia se alimentado muito bem. "_Algo de errado não estava certo_"

Tomou coragem e tentou não assustá-la.

- Lily? - A ruiva deu um sobressalto da poltrona até os vidros da janela e contorcia as mãos no cobertor.

- James. - Ela falou depois de respirar uma borrifada grande de ar. - Nossa! Não chegue mais assim desse jeito, pode matar alguém. - Ela sorriu, ou tentou forçar um sorriso que fosse o suficiente para ele não notar a agonia dentro dela.

- O que está acontecendo, Lily? Lene disse que você passou mal no almoço. - Ela afirmou com a cabeça, mas as mãos se contorceram mais ainda. - Verdade? Lily eu estava do seu lado, você estava bem, até nós voltarmos do café. E não me olhe assim...

- James, estou bem. Só passei mal, foi isso. - Ela deu aquela olhada de esguelha com o cantos dos olhos. Levantou o cabelo da frente do olho e só então percebeu que ele estava de cuecas, o movimento instantâneo das mãos tapando a boca fizeram com que James risse, e seu cobertor revelasse uma camisola de mangas com bolinhas, que iam até os joelhos - James! Eu sou uma garota, se comporte e pelo menos saia com uma camisa.

James ria da atitude dela. Ele havia percebido, Lily havia mudado, não sabia se ela era mesmo aquela garota inocente que ele havia convivido por cinco anos. Não que ele também ainda fosse... virgem (James odiava dizer essa palavra)... mas também não era um galinha quanto Sirius, ou tão sedento por... transar... quanto Pedro.

- Ora, Lily, não a nada aqui que você não tenha visto por ai. - Ele caminhou até próximo dela, e Lily mudou a sua expressão. - O que foi? Lily, tá ficando ruim de novo? ... Quer que eu te leve pra ala hospitalar? ... Chame o professor Dumbledor-

Lily tapou a boca do rapaz com uma das mãos e mordeu os lábios. Por alguma onde de sentimento ela havia se lembrado, daquele incidente antes de sair de Hogwarts. Não, não o motivo que a fizera sair da escola; um incidente envolvendo, James Potter.

- Você lembra, James? Daquela noite... no quinto ano... - Ela procurou pelo sofá maior e se encolheu lá.

James a fitava atordoado, com o coração na mão. Porque ela havia falado aquilo? Porque Lily havia retomado aquele assunto quando ele já estava conformado que não poderia ter ela?

"Oh não, esse olhar não" ele pensou ao vê-la olhar a imagem após os vidros.

- Lily. - Ele se aproximou dela e passou o braço sobre os ombros. - Lily, me fala, - uma lágrima fina cruzou o rosto dela. - Me fala, o que está acontecendo?

E o próximo movimento que ela faria, James não esperava. Tomada pelo impulso eclodindo dentro dela, Lily jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de James e se pôs a chorar, como havia feito horas antes.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... - Ele tomou a garota nos seus braços, um pela cintura e outros nos sedosos cabelos cor acaju. - Sssh, sh... Lily... Lírio... - Ele tentava chamar a atenção dela. - Eu me lembro sim, daquela noite no quinto ano.

Lily puxou James mais pra perto dela, se arrependeria depois disso ela tinha profunda certeza. Havia tomado a decisão de esquecer James, tratá-lo como amigo. Mas o sentimento dela por ele tornava difícil a convivência, aquela linha tênua estava se rompendo; e a reação dos dois era recíproca.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

**5° Ano - Torre da Grifinória**

**03:46 p.m.**

**...**

Tonks, Lene e Alice estavam jogando cartas e utilizando a única grande mesa do salão comunal.

- Vamos, Lenezinha. - Pedia Sirius Black, agora muitos anos mais novo, era considerado o menino mais bonito daquele ano. Acompanhado de James do seu lado, ele tentava convencer as meninas a saírem da mesa para eles terem jogos de "verdade".

- Mande seu priminho fedido embora, Tonks. - A menina de cabelos azuis sorriu.

- Ei! - Protestou o menino. - Eu não sou fedido, sou o desejo da população desta escola, garotinha.

- Não, Remus é o único descente. - Remus Lupin estava mais uma vez enfornado na biblioteca tentando terminar seu trabalho de biologia. - Por isso, nem adianta, Siricutico...

- Deixa elas, Pads. - Falou James Potter, o rapaz havia se jogado no enorme sofá e recebia olhares feios do outro amigo.

Pedro era o único que estava faltando, supostamente arrancando comida da cozinha, novamente; naquele mesmo dia.

- Você fala isso porque está entediado demais pra tentar me ajudar, ou é porque a sua ruivinha não está aqui?

Todas as meninas trocaram olhares cúmplices.

- Pois é, não a vejo desde o jantar. - Sirius disse em voz alta. James fingiu que não havia se importado, mas o outro rapaz viu aquele brilho de preocupação no olhar. - As meninas aqui não sabem onde ela possa estar?

- Nop. - Tonks largou uma carta fazendo Marllene comprar 4 cartas.

- Não Siricutico. - Alice esperava ansiosa pela sua vez e só maneou com a cabeça a mesma resposta que as outras meninas. - Me surpreende os James que não está quase tendo um ataque dentro dele.

- Ah, ele não vai dar chilique. - Falou Sirius.

- Cale a boca, Sirius. - E James saiu da sala deixando Sirius irritado e três meninas completamente surpreendidas.

Mais cedo naquele dia, Sirius estava novamente bombardeando James com perguntas e insinuações sobre Lily Evans. "_Você gosta dela mesmo, Prongs_!" James negava "_Você está de quatro por ela... um tolo apaixonado_" James havia gritado com ele e dizendo para todos que estavam no lago mais cedo que Lily era apenas "_Sua conquista_".

Como ele se arrependera. James não achava que esse fosse o motivo da sua ruiva ter desaparecido. Mas ele também não podia demonstrar interesse, Sirius estava insuportável desde que havia passado o final de semana na família Black, e principalmente sendo a última semana de aulas, antecedendo outra estadia naquela mansão.

James esperava que ela não escutasse de alguém aquilo, a verdade era que a única coisa que ele pensava era Lily. Não soube quando foi que ficou fascinado por ela, ou quando começou a reparar na forma como os olhos verdes dela mudavam para um azul na luz do sol, ou como ela ficava bonita quando ficava irritada, as sardinhas mais aparentes.

Um sorriso bobo apareceu no rosto sem que ele notasse, ele estava perdido. James Potter havia se apaixonado pela ruiva maluca por livros, Lily Evans.

Algo que acontecia mais a frente fez James parar e se encolher em um pilar no corredor. O Sr. e a Sra. Evans estavam com o professor Dumbledore, saindo de sua sala e por fim, Lily também surgia através da porta. Ele se conteve para não ir até lá e tentar ter uma conversa com a moça, os pais de Lily eram comuns, mas James havia causado uma péssima impressão no aniversário de Túnia - irmã mais velha de Lily.

- Sua filha não precisa ficar mais no colégio até o fim da semana, senhor e senhora Evans. - Falou o diretor.

"Porque Lily não precisa mais ficar? E porque ela está com o rosto manchado?"

- Nós adoraríamos que Lily voltasse, mas o pai do meu marido está passando por uma complicação de saúde. E a irmã mais velha de Lily ainda não se recuperou completamente do acidente... no aniversário dela... teremos que ir até a Irlanda para ver o pai do meu marido e levar nossa filha. E o Banco... ai meu deus...

- Mãe, tudo bem. Posso aguentar mais um dia.

Então todos concordaram de que a menina ficaria até o fim da semana. James esperou que eles se despedissem e que Lily ficasse livre, eles a levaram até o corredor da Grifinória, mas a ruiva, assim que eles sumiram no próximo corredor, começou a seguir outro caminho. James podia ouvir fungadas baixas, seria Lily?

- Lily? Lily! Lily! Lily! - Ele a chamou várias vezes enquanto percorria corredor e como não houve resposta ele a impediu de seguir a diante, pegando-a com um braço pela cintura e a puxando de frente para ele.

Lily estava péssima! Os olhos inchados e com contornos profundos dos olhos. Ela passou da expressão tristeza para raiva, assim que viu que era ele na sua frente.

- O que você quer Potter! Me deixe ir!

- Lily, o que aconteceu?... Me diga... você sumiu... as meninas estão estranhas... não falam nada... e agora...

- Desde quando se importa Potter? - Ela se manteve dura na frente dele, sem mudar aquela expressão de ódio puro; mas James nao vacilou, ela devia ter escutado ele, o que ele havia dito no lago mais cedo. - Hã? Toda essa pose de conquistador! Pois você nunca vai ter nada de mim a não ser o meu desgosto!

- Lily... não fala isso...

- Eu odeio isso em você. Faz brincadeiras idiotas comigo, manda mensagens pelo time de futebol, você faz coisas estúpidas! E eu não quero que você me acompanhe, agora, me solte!

- Não! - Ele puxou ela pra mais perto dele, um abraço suficiente para ele sentir o corpo quente dela junto do dele e as mãos leves da ruiva o socando nas costelas. - Não vou te soltar Lily, até... você me contar o que aconteceu... não me importo com você? Você é a pessoa que eu mais me importo...

- Há! Não me faça rir, Potter. Me solte... - Ela pedia começando a chorar - Me deixe ir... eu... quero ficar... quero ficar sozinha... não quero... não quero que me veja chorando... me solta, James!

Ele riu enquanto mantinha os braços dela presos sob o dele e abria espaço para ver o seu rosto cheio de lágrimas. Ele as limpou e pegou Lily pela mão correndo sem dar tempo a ela.

- Ah, James... quer dizer, Potter! - Ela pareceu começar a rir depois de dois corredores percorridos. - Potter! Me solta! O que está pensando!? Potter! - Parecia que a ruiva havia voltado a sua personalidade normal, mas nem por isso conseguiu se soltar das mãos quentes do rapaz.

Ou talvez ela precisasse dele, do irritante James Potter. O popular "galinha" - não comparado a Sirius, entretanto - James Potter. Talvez... é... era um pouco da energia, alegria e um, ahm.. "amigo" que ela precisasse.

"Mas e se James pergunta-se sobre o que havia acontecido? Se ela tivesse que contar o que estava para mudar em sua vida, depois daquele horrível dia". Não com certeza ela não aguentaria tais perguntas vindas do maroto, ela precisava despistá-lo logo.

- Potter, agradeço o que você esteja pensando... ahm... em me levar... mas não acho que a torre de astronomia seja uma ideia boa no momento. - James sorriu e mostrou seu rosto sereno a ela. Os dois pararam a frente da porta de troféus da escola e a ruiva ficou aborrecida. - Potter, pra quê vai me trazer aqui? Você vai me mostrar alguns de seus prêmios? Você é mesmo exibido!

- Lily, vem. - Ele a puxou por para uma sala atrás do grande armário de troféus, era uma sala mal iluminada e aparentemente não usada a algum tempo, e parecia que o maroto já conhecia esse lugar. - Eu e os marotos viemos aqui quando estamos entediados, é um lugar que só nós conhecemos... na verdade foi no segundo ano. - Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas quando ele tocou um pano enorme a frente deles. - Detenção.

- Posso imaginar, o que vai fazer? - James puxou com força o pano e de trás dele havia uma enorme porta em arco, de madeira antiga e com a fechadura em dourado. - James isso é proibido... devemos voltar... por favor...

- Você não parece em condições de alguma coisa. - Ele abriu a porta, e ela se surpreendeu com o que havia dentro. - Queria te mostrar o nosso segredo. Montamos esse lugar depois daquele dia.

Era uma sala bagunçada, disso Lily não tinha como indagar, mas era confortável - o que ela precisava no momento. Haviam quatro camas confortáveis e espaçosas, um para cada maroto (Como será que eles trouxeram, ela nunca saberia). Eram de um vermelho e amarelo berrante como as cores da grifinória, haviam revistas de meninos, com jogos e cartoons, um play station 2, o último lançado naquele ano e uma tv antiga. Uma estante aberta onde se via vários doces espalhados (isso deveria ter sido trazido por Pedro), e com uma janela que não dava para ver os campos da escola, apenas a extensão da grama.

Ela não queria encarar nenhuma das amigas, não agora - com suas fervorosas perguntas, ou seus impulsivos choros. - ou algum dos meninos, que tentavam chamar a atenção dela; a ruiva queria ficar sozinha. Mas porque James havia feito isso a ela?

- Porque, James?

- Alguma coisa aconteceu com você. Estava na enfermaria ontem, no mesmo dia que eu, e algo está te perturbando. - Ela tentou falar, mas foi impedida pelos passos que ele dava na direção dela. Ele tinha um olhar pesado, que fazia algo dentro dela querer diminuir toda aquela distância entre eles e abraçá-lo com todas as suas forças. - Eu... não acredito que um dia falaria isso... - Ele olhou de relance pro chão e depois para Lily, com as bochechas rosadas e a garganta seca. - Eu me importo demais com você, Lily, e não porque sou seu companheiro de casa ou amigo. A verdade é que, o Sirius e o Remus estavam certos... - James se aproximou suficiente dela para entrelaçar os braços dela nos seus e sussurrar no seu ouvido. - Estou apaixonado por você...

Qualquer garota que tivesse escutado essa voz melosa de James, numa sala escondida de todos os alunos e professores, cabulando aula, teria ficado extasiada e eufórica, o agarrando e eles teriam a melhor noite de amor de suas vidas.

Mas nenhuma garota era Lilian Evans. A ruiva se soltou dele como um trovão, com a respiração forte o suficiente para que ele percebesse o erro que cometera: - Quem... você... pensa... droga. Sabia que nada vindo de você viria de bom grado...

- Você entendeu errado Lily! - Ele teve que segurá-la para ela lhe olhar nos olhos. James mantinha em seu peito aquele temor de que ela o derrubasse e saísse dali correndo, essa era sua última chance. - Eu gosto de você! Eu realmente gosto...

- Ah, vamos lá, Potter...

- E voltamos ao Potter de novo. Lily é tão difícil pra você entender? - Ela finalmente parou de se mexer e ficou analisando seu rosto. - Eu me preocupo com você. Sei que sou um crianção as vezes, faço piadinhas e brinco sobre as suas chuquinhas no cabelo. Mas Lily, eu não posso viver sem isso...

- Não consegue viver sem me atazanar? Eu sabia! - Ela voltou a se contorcer.

- Não Lily Evans. Eu não posso ficar sem te ver! O Sirius não parou de me irritar hoje. Brigamos no lago, e eu disse coisas que eu não queria, me desculpe por isso... - Ela ficou confusa novamente. - Eu nunca tocaria em você, e nenhuma garota do colégio, afinal. Se a única com quem eu quero estar não me quer.

- Você...

- Não me interrompa, Evans. - Ela sentiu a confiança voltando para James. James que estava agora abraçado a ela, e tinha o sorriso mais grande e boboca que ele poderia dar a ela. - Sempre quis dizer isso. - Ele riu, e a ruiva não conseguiu se conter, a força dele a segurava para não cair no chão, então ele a sentou ao seu lado em uma das camas, a sua. - Eu te quero, Lily. Não paro de pensar em você... eu preciso de você... hoje meu dia foi um tormento...

- James, eu...

- Sh! Não me importo agora com a sua resposta, só quero que descanse. Há alguma coisa que você não quer me contar e nem pra ninguém, pra ter saído dessa forma da frente da porta da Grifinória. E eu não vou te forçar a nada. - Ele se levantou, dando a Lily uma maneira de escapar daquela sala, mas algo no jeito como ele fala estava hipnotizando ela. James foi até a estante e tirou um dos chocolates de sapos que eram vendidos em Hogsmead. - É o seu preferido, não? - Disse ao ver a expressão mudar no rosto da ruiva.

- Sim! - Ela respondeu depois de um tempo. - Como... como soube? Você sempre me dá chocolates, e me paparica quando... ho meu deus!

James sorria bobo. Enquanto que a menina ficava vermelha e dava soquinhos no braço dele.

- Ai, ai... Lily, ai, ai... Lily, pára com isso! A Tonks me contou, pronto falei. Dá pra ver quando você fica irritada, e eu soube do chocolate no nosso terceiro ano, quando você fez a maior confusão por um desses quando a Alice trouxe das férias de natal.

- Ouch. Você descobriu minha fraqueza. - Ela deu uma mordiscada no chocolate. - Então eu preciso descobrir a sua, pode ser útil um dia. - Ela ria da própria fala.

Ela não entendia como era fácil isso, conversar com James, apesar de tudo.

- Mas você já sabe. - Ele falou depois de um longo silêncio da parte dele, Lily terminou o seu chocolate e olhou interrogativa para ele. - Você.

E pela primeira vez, ela se convenceu do que ele tentava dizer a ela no início daquele ano.

"Lily, quer ir comigo pra Hogsmead?" "Lily, você tem uma sujeirinha aqui... não, aqui no canto da boca... deixa que eu tiro... pronto" "Pode deixar Lily, eu faço um gol pra você!" " Você acordou bem? Porque se precisar eu posso te carregar até o salão... ai, Lene, essa doeu!"

"Você viu? James Potter dedicou o gol pra Lily" " Lily, ele realmente gosta de você. Ele é menino, e meninos gostam de ficar irritando a gente, porque de alguma forma eles se importam. Não confunda isso com deboche. Mas... olhe pra mim ruiva! Ele gosta de você" "James ficou na enfermaria. Tiveram que tirá-lo a força" "Ele não fez por mal, Lily, foi Túnia que queria descer as escadas de olhos vendados, ela não precisava ter aceitado. Você sabe que ela não suporta seus amigos."

Todas aquela lembranças começaram a surgir como flashes na frente dos seus olhos e ela então percebeu, já com olhos cheios de lágrimas que era ele de quem ela precisava. Um sorriso tímido surgiu e ela foi obrigada a virar o rosto para o lado. James passou os braços pela cintura dela e a puxou para perto dele, Lily achou que ele estava se sentindo muito confiante, mas algo dentro dela explodia e inflamava. Aquela respiração quente no seu pescoço a fazia ter arrepios da ponta dos dedos do pé até a raiz dos cabelos.

Ela não percebeu quanto tempo ficaram assim, quando abriu novamente os olhos, a luz do sol já não passava mais pelas janelas, estava escuro e havia apenas algumas lamparinas. James não estava mais na sala e ela ficou apreensiva... será que ele havia deixado ela ali... ela voltou a sentir aquele aperto no peito e por dentro implorava para não ser muito tarde e sair, mas quando abriu a porta deu de frente com o maroto.

- Oi. Nossa, Lily, que susto... - Ele colocou a mão sobre o peito fingindo um susto maior. - Você acha que eu vou te deixar aqui sozinha? Não só fui a cozinha pra buscar seu jantar.

- Mas...

- Vamos, vamos. - Ele a chamou todo empolgado. - Tinha aquele macarrão italiano que você tanto gosta, bolinhos de chuva, docinhos e... - ele tirou um saquinho com o emblema da Dedos de Mel. - Sapos de chocolates fresquinhos...

Era impossível não rir com aquele maroto, Lily pensou. Ele era realmente impossível, e lindo quando a luz da lamparina ficava próximo do seu rosto... Lily! Esse pensamento a assustou. Mas não tanto quanto a distancia que ambos mantinham um do outro, exatos 3 centímetros. Uma corrente dentro dela pedia para ela se aproximar dele e pedir por mais daquele abraço, e o peito inflou com aquela onda de calor conhecida.

O que estava acontecendo com ela?

- Ainda não acredito nisso?

- No que Lily? - Ele falou com a boca cheia de comida, Lily franziu o senho e ele engoliu tudo de uma vez. - Desculpa, o que?

- Você.

- Eu?

- É. - Ela afirmou.

- Eu? - Ele olhou ao seu redor, procurando algum problema que ela havia visto nele.

- Páre com isso James - Ela disse com a voz risonha. -, estou falando nisso, nisso tudo. - Ela indicou a mesa e a sala. - Você fica me agradando, trazendo meu chocolate preferido, minha comida preferida. Sem fazer perguntas...

- Quando você precisar falar, você vai falar. - Ele falou por fim. - Você sempre pode contar comigo, porque eu vou gostar de você, independente do que você tiver pra me contar. - Ele havia tomado a liberdade de segurar seu rosto, trazendo para perto dele.

- Hum, obrigada. - Ela abriu um sorriso, revelando nos olhos aquele brilho natural que ela já tinha.

Então, James a beijou. Não como das outras vezes, quando ele roubava um beijo simples dela. Era carinhoso, como se fosse o último que eles poderiam ter naquele dia, o último do ano. Como se ela fosse embora e não voltasse mais.

E a cada vez que eles se aprofundavam, eles perdiam a noção da hora, o jantar, os sapos de chocolates. Tudo estava perdido, todas as brigas e discussões, as birras e as brincadeiras irritantes. Eram só os dois, e não havia ninguém que poderia entender o que eles estavam sentindo naquele momento.

Se eles voltaram a jantar, não. O jantar esfriou e a cama onde antes ela havia descansado estava aquecida com aqueles dois Grifinórios teimosos - mas que se gostavam. Sim, Lily havia se tocado que se apaixonou por aquele maroto brincalhão e bobão.

Conversaram, beijaram, brincaram e fizeram cócegas um no outro - até um momento para contar uma das histórias dos marotos, James contou a ela.

Lily não se importava mais com o braço de James enlaçando a sua cintura e a outra passeando pelo seu cabelo e depois pela sua maçã do rosto, era reconfortante, sentia-se protegida.

- James, vamos dormir...

- Claro... e Lily?

Ela levantou a cabeça para fitar os olhos de James, sem a proteção dos óculos, se tornaram carinhosos com o passar do dia: - hum?

- Eu gosto realmente de você. Muito.

Ela sorriu e soltou um suspiro: - Também gosto de você, Potter. Acho que você conseguiu mudar toda a minha opinião sobre você.

- Que bom. - E deu outro beijo nela. - Vamos dormir agora.

- Sim.

* * *

**...**

**Hogwarts**

**7° Ano - Torre da Grifinória**

**02:22 a.m.**

- Eu tenho que te perguntar agora Lily. O que aconteceu pra você ter sumido naquele dia de manhã? - Depois de algum tempo, depois de James assimilar a ideia de estar abraçado com Lilian Evans - e que ela ainda tinha efeitos colaterais sobre ele -, ele resolveu fazer aquela pergunta que estava martelando na sua cabeça durante o seu último ano.

Lily levantou o rosto e percebeu que estava perdida. Teria que contar parte da história para James, não, ela não poderia falar o que havia acontecido ou seria expulsa e aquele recado havia sido um aviso, poderia acontecer novamente.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça e olhando nos olhos dele, Lily passou o resto da noite contando para James porque o deixara no dia seguinte sozinho naquela sala.

Apenas com um bilhete:

"_Obrigada por tudo,_

_Nunca vou me esquecer de você._

_Com carinho, Lily_"

Mas não havia sido só o bilhete que Lily havia deixado para James, seu coração também estava com ele e ela o havia encontrado naquela noite, no grande salão da grifinória enquanto estava abraçada a ele.

* * *

**Foi difícil, mas está ai!**

***Essa sala onde o James leva a Lily foi inspirada no Guarda-roupa do Filme de Nárnia e na Sala Precisa de HP. Como não estamos no mundo HP mesmo e sim em um Universo Alternativo, tive que modificar alguns aspectos, mas espero que tenham gostado!**

**Bom, alguns devem estar se perguntando porque eu não contei o que havia acontecido, é porque estamos chegando na reta final da história! Mimimi. Mas ainda teremos um ou dois personagens que irão surgir, todos do mundo de HP, que são bem conhecidos!**

**Fico feliz de poder estar vendo a luz no fim do túnel, rsrs, terminar essa fanfic pra mim é muito importante, porque é a minha primeira, criei ela em meados de 2008 quando eu logo entrei.**

**Por isso e mais um pouco, estou muito contente.**

**xoxo**


End file.
